


Ghost au

by TheGhostOfBenjamin



Category: LAMP - Fandom, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Anorexia, Anxiety, Beating, Blood, Choking, Coping Mechanisms, Depression, Friendship, Gore, Grief/Mourning, Grieving, Guns, Helping, Insomnia, Multi, Murder, Revenge, Self-Harm, Sobbing, Stalking, Strangling, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Torture, Unconsciousness, Violence, lying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:52:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 20,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostOfBenjamin/pseuds/TheGhostOfBenjamin
Summary: Thomas moves into a new house. The house is cozy and the neighbors are kind, until a couple of them starts questioning his decision. Before him,dozens of owners have moved away for an unknown reason, that is until the neighbors starts visiting him. All of them tell the same story: of how ghosts lives in the house and how they frightened away the previous owners. Thomas doesn’t believe them but he will be proven wrong when he wakes up one morning too see a man eating his cookies.TW! Please be very careful when reading this story. This story have mentions and description of: depression, suicide, self harm, death, blood, violence and anxiety!Stay safe and remember to be careful! ♡UNFINISHED!!





	1. A new house

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ♡
> 
> This is a ghost au that I came up with and wanted to write more on. Basically Thomas moves into a new house. Patton, Logan, Virgil and Roman are ghosts that live there. We get to follow them and perhaps learn a bit more about them and their previous lives. 
> 
> I don't really know how long this story will be \\(O_O)∕.

Thomas didn’t know how it happened, it just did. He moved in too a new house a couple of months ago, since he reached that age to be able to live alone, his parents told him. 

It was a nice house, two floors, a basement and a small garden. The neighbors were friendly, even though the conspiracy theories people had about his house. It was said that ghosts lived there, something Thomas didn’t believe in. Those were just some rumors, even though the house had been resold about five times the same year, because of some odd events taking place there. 

It was three months after he moved in that one of the neighbors confronted him. They asked for a cup of sugar and had stayed to talk with him at the doorstep. Once there they had told him about the previous owners and why they moved out. Not going in to detail, since he didn’t want to scare Thomas. Once he left, however, Thomas both scared and confused. He was quite sure they neighbor didn’t really need the sugar, but he ignored it. 

As the week went by Thomas had talked with most of the neighbors, everyone telling him about the previous owners and why they moved out. He heard about everything from objects moving to talking and screaming occurring in the house. At first he was a bit concerned and frightened that they were right, but he shut it away as paranoia. It wasn’t until that happened that changed his mind and his way of seeing the house. 

It had been a normal day. He woke up, earlier than usual, stretching for his phone before jumping out of the bed. He had his bedroom on the second floor, so he had to make his way downstairs to get to the kitchin. With lazy steps he walked down the stairs, yawing as he reached the bottom. 

He didn’t know what to say when he acknowledge the sight in front of him. His kitchen was messy and he was aware of that fact. However, he wasn’t aware that cookie jars could float. 

In the middle of the kitchen, one of his jars was floating mid air. Two pair of hands was struggling to get the lid of as the man holding the jar had his tongue out in frustration. The man was about his height and had short, fluffy hair hanging on his forehead. The baby-blue shirt he wore was covered by a grey cardigan, covering his shoulders. The man took a second to adjust his glasses, which had fallen down on his nose before struggling with the jar once again, without acknowledge the man behind him. 

Thomas stood by the end of the stairs, mouth wide as his eyes tried to process what he saw. It wasn’t until the other man got up the jar that he turned around, and noticed Thomas by the stairs. He let out a small yelp as he disappeared in a cloud of baby-blue smoke, the cookie jar falling to the ground, shattering the remains of the cookies inside. 

With wide eyes he slowly walked into the kitchen were the man had once been standing. The cookie jar was still on the floor and Thomas began to clean it up, his mind still processing the event.

A couple of cookies made it out and Thomas gently placed them on a plate. He shrugged as he grabbed a pen and paper, writing something down before placing the note by the cookies. 

After he finished his own breakfast Thomas went to the bathroom to shower. He placed the plate with cookies on the counter before running upstairs, humming on a song.

He almost ran downstairs after showering. The note he had left, however, was still in place, as well as the cookies.


	2. Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well… I’m back with another chapter for this Ghost au \\(o_o’’)/
> 
> There might be a lot of questions unanswered and perhaps you will figure them out later on, in chapters to come... (O.O)  
> However there might be an answer to one of your questions at the end (O~O)
> 
> TW! Be careful when reading this story ♡

Thomas went to bed early that night, determined to wake up early the next day, as well. And so he did. The sun was on it’s way to rise when Thomas woke up. His body tired and his eyes itchy from the night-sand. He rubbed them before leaving the bed, sneaking through the house. 

Once downstairs he peeked into the kitchen. There was no one there and the cookie jar was placed in the counter where he had left it. However, the plate that once was filled with cookies was almost empty and on the note beside it, something was written. 

‘Thank you! :)’.

Thomas nearly fainted as he reread the note, over and over again. He had to be sure that he wasn’t hallucinating, so he throwed some water in his face before reading the note once again. Once he was absolutely sure his eyes weren’t fooling him he grabbed another paper. 

He struggled with it for a couple of minutes before he was satisfied with what he had written. As he turned around to exit, a cold wind filled the kitchen. He let it slide, thinking that his body was adapting to being out of bed so early. 

A couple of minutes after the man was out of sight the pen began to move, scribbling over the paper that rested on the counter. A small sigh could be heard as the pen was placed on the paper, a small giggle soon after. 

The man revealed himself again, pulling his fluffy hair out of his face. He took another cookie from the plate as he smiled at the note, happy with what he had accomplished. 

It didn’t take long for Thomas to come running downstairs, his hair still damp from the shower. The man took that as a signal to disappear out if sight once again, while Thomas reached the end of the stairs. He happily walked into the kitchen, grabbed the note and held his head in his hands. He slowly backed up to the wall behind him and fell to the floor, confused but happy for the note that was scribbled on the paper. A sigh escaped his mouth. 

The man noticed Thomas behavior and thought for a while. The human seemed fine with the whole situation, except for the disbelief and confusion. So how bad could it be for him to reveal himself for the human? The man thought as he watched the other, worry in his eyes. 

He sat down, a bit of a distance between the human before going visible. The human didn’t seem to notice him at first and the man scooched closer to him. A big smile covering his lips as he reached out a hand, for the other to shake. He wanted to be polite.

“Hello…”. The man said, as to which the human jumped. “Nice to meet you, I’m Patton… the one who ate the cookies”. 

Thomas looked wide eyed at the man in front of him, and at the outstretched hand. He hesitated for a while, noticing the concerns in the mans face. 

“Hi…”. Thomas finally said, grabbing the hand to shake it. The grip felt cold against his own skin and the hand was transparent. He stared at it with both awe and fright. What was he even doing right now? He thought as their hands separated. 

“Thanks again, by the way… they were really good… did you bake them? The cookies?”. The man asked, his hair falling in his face as he stood up.

“Uhh… no I bought them at the store…”. The human answered, smiling slightly as he too stood up. 

“Ohh… well they’re very good!”. The man giggled, smiling bright at the human in front of him. He tried to look confident but he couldn't help the nervousness that formed in his mind. 

The two of them stood in silent for a couple of minutes. Patton was looking around the room, unsure if he could meet the others eyes. How could the human be so calm about this? Why didn’t he run away? Why was he just standing there? His thoughts were interrupted as the human looked worriedly at him. 

“I’m sorry, who are you?... and what are you doing in my house?”. The human asked, fright finding it’s way through the words. 

“I could ask you the same question.”. The man stated, looking at the human, his arms crossed to show his stubbornness. 

“Guess you’re right… I’m Thomas... I moved here a couple of months ago, but I didn’t know anyone else lived here…”. Thomas explained, waiting for the man to do the same. 

The man stayed quiet for a moment, silently watching the human. His hands were nervously fiddling with the cardigans strapped around his shoulders. 

“Who are you?”. Thomas asked hesitantly, a small smile on his lips to assure the other it was okay. 

“Ohh… ehh… Welcome home, I guess...”. Patton began. He slowly opened his arms for the human, inviting him for a hug. Awkwardly Thomas stared at the other, curious if he should hug him or not. Patton seemed to understand the humans hesitation and quickly went on with his explanation, his hands going back to his cardigan. 

“Well I- I died here, in this house… it- it’s been my home since then…”. Patton began, shifting on his feet. “...It’s really nice to have someone here again… it- it’s been so long… I jus- I just miss having som-someone here…”. Patton explained, almost whispering as his voice trembled. He felt scared and unsure of how to act. 

His body was shaking and Patton could feel the tears burning in his eyes. He wanted to run away but his body was frozen, he couldn’t ruin this, not now, not again. 

“You- You want?...”.

Patton looked up at the human, his arms raised, inviting the other for a hug. The man didn’t hesitate as he ran into Thomas's arms, finally letting the sobs escape his throat. Thomas rubbed comforting circles on his back, humming quietly on a song. At first he was hesitant but Patton seemed to enjoy the contact, he could hear him trying to copy his breath. 

“Th- Thank y- you…”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.s the answer is Cookies✩
> 
> Stay safe and remember to be careful (O-O)


	3. Angry and calm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Back with another chapter of my Ghost au story. \\(♡_♡)/
> 
> TW: this chapter includes description of threat, violence and depression.
> 
> Please be careful when reading this and remember to stay safe ♡

Thomas must have fallen asleep because when he woke up Patton was no longer in his arms. A blanket was thrown over his body and a pillow placed clumsy under his head. He groaned as he sat up, sleeping on the floor wasn’t his best idea. His body was hurting and he felt stiff. 

He gathered the energy he needed to get up from the floor, throwing the blanket and pillow on the couch. It was then he noticed a pair of eyes staring angrily at him. Said eyes were red and sharp, making Thomas curl closer in on himself.

“What did you do to him?”. The man with red eyes said, the same glare still on his face. 

Thomas faced the man, taking in his appearance. The man had dark brown hair, nicely swept-back, and wore what looked like a fanciful outfit, making him look like a prince of some sort. The band across his body was deep red, almost the color of blood and his own eyes. He glared at Thomas with hatred. 

“I asked you a question!”. The man said, walking closer to Thomas who suddenly hit the wall. 

He tried to get away from the man but the man had him pinned up against the wall, no escape visible. Thomas body was shaking and his eyes threaten to spill the tears he that had begin to form in the corners of his eyes. 

Before he could comprehend what was happening, a sword was held against his throat. The blade of it looked deadly sharp. It’s form was transparent, as the man himself, but that didn’t help Thomas calm down. 

“Answer me!”

Thomas closed his eyes, awaiting what would come. His voice was lost, he couldn’t form any kind of sentences. The tears finally began to spill and his throat letting the sobs escape. His whole body was trembling, and if that wouldn’t make the sword cut him open, the man would do so himself.

“Stop!”. Another voice screamed, the man must have noticed it because he let the sword drop to the floor. 

“Don’t you dare-”. The man was interrupted by Patton running towards Thomas, embracing him in a hug. Thomas didn’t hesitate to hug him back, the sobs slowly fading as he found comfort by Patton.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, the man staring at them with wide eyes, anger still visible. Neither of them intended to break away, but the man soon forced them, or Patton, to explain. 

“I needed- I broke down again… and he- he helped me… I’m sorry, okay… I know what we agreed to but he- he didn’t run away… he stayed and- and- and I couldn't help to feel so happy, that for once… for once people wer- weren’t running away… from me… I just wanted someone- someone to accept… us… me… I’m so sorry… I know it was stupid but-... I can’t lose another one… please I’m so, so sorry”. 

Parton was heavily crying once again, but Thomas was pushed aside as the man hugged him tight. Whispering sweet nothings in his ear, which Thomas could vaguely make out. 

“It’s okay… It’s okay… I just- I just got so scared he tried to- to hurt you… I care so much about you and- and the others… I wan- want to give you…”. The man took a deep breath, struggling to continue as the tears threaten to fall from his eyes too. “I want to give you all… everything I can… I just want you to be happy again… and I’ll do anything for that to become true…”.

The man was also crying now, they hugged each other tight, desperate to not let either one feel distant. 

“I’m sorry…”. Both Patton and the man turned to look at Thomas, their eyes red and puffy. “I didn’t mean to worry any of you… I- I just wanted to help you… to perhaps… make you feel safe here…”. 

“While I appreciate it… you’re not the one who should apologize…”. The room fell into silence once more. It took a moment for the man to continue, his voice breaking. “I threaten you without knowing the whole story… I’m sorry… can you forgive me for my immature behavior?”. The man said, smiling shyly at Thomas.

“Of course…” Thomas smiled brightly at the man before reaching out his hand. “I’m Thomas, by the way. What’s your name?”.

The man’s red eyes began to dim, they didn’t look as angry as they once had. The man had a small smile on his lips. Patton was still curled up in his grip, his sobbing had eventually faded into small whimpers. 

“I’m Roman…”. The man said, shaking Thomas hand, as well as he could with Patton clinging against his body. Thomas chuckled slightly at the sight, Roman eventually let out a small laugh. 

The rest of the day the three men spent together, enjoying each others company. Thomas made a quick trip to the store, to buy more cookies for Patton. For Roman he bought some bubblegum and for himself he bought a pan pizza, because he missed lunch. 

When he arrived back home again, both of the men sat at the couch, Patton was finally calm and Roman seemed satisfied with the whole situation. He even smiled as Thomas entered the house, the sword was nowhere to be seen. 

Roman suggested they all watched a movie together, curling up with blankets and the cookies Thomas had bought. 

The only thing that surprised Thomas was to find a third man sitting in the sofa when he arrived from the kitchen, after placing the cookies on a plate. Said man had short, brown, almost black, hair, neatly placed on his head. Like Patton, he wore glasses and was currently cleaning them with his black shirt. His posture was exact and his dark blue jeans were spotless. 

Once he noticed Thomas he stood up, fixed the light blue necktie before walking over to Thomas, a serious expression on his face. His walking was precise and his body was straight as he confronted Thomas. 

“Salutations, my name is Logan. It’s nice to meet you! I wanted to thank you for comforting Patton and to welcome us to your house, or our house, whatever works with you.”. A hand was stretched out for Thomas to take. 

Thomas was taken aback by Logan’s calm and serious voice, he sounded almost emotionless when he talked. 

“N- nice to meet you. I’m Thomas… and no problem whatsoever, I’m glad to help if I can.”. Thomas answered, shaking the welcoming hand as he finished. 

Logan then turned back towards the others, taking a seat beside Patton, his hand finding Patton’s. Thomas looked at them from the kitchen, they were curled up together, supporting Patton how they could. 

“Ehh… do you want anything from the kitchen, Logan?”. Thomas asked, looking shyly at the three men. 

“I’ll take some coffee.”. Logan answered as he once again walked into the kitchen, where Thomas stood, to make some of his own. 

For some reason Logan knew exactly where everything was and had no trouble to start the coffee machine. Thomas watched, surprise obvious on his face. Logan must have noticed because he turned to Thomas and gave him a, as warm as possible for him, smile. Thomas smiled back at him as he watched the man walk back to the others, a cup of coffee and the plate of cookies in his hands. 

“You’ll join us, right?”. Patton asked, sniffing, his teary eyes staring at Thomas in the kitchen. 

Thomas hesitated for a second, until he saw Roman’s warm and welcoming smile. 

“Yeah!”. Thomas said, happily jumping over to the couch, a wide smile on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you reached the end of this chapter I just wanted to say thank you for reading. 
> 
> Remember to be careful and have a lovely night/day ☆


	4. Cookies?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, another surprise ⊙.⊙   
> One more question answered and perhaps more to come ✩
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading this and have a nice day/night \\(♡_♡)/
> 
> TW! Be careful when reading this story ♡

When the third film came to an end, the three men had fallen asleep together, curled up in a pile with blankets covering them. Thomas smiled at the sight, they looked adorable. 

Patton’s hair was messy and he was smiling happily by the comfort and warmth from the others. On his left side laid Logan, his glasses neatly placed on the table along with Patton’s. His mouth was slightly open and small snores could be heard from the man. Roman was on Patton’s right side, his red eyes finally relaxed and his body curled up with Patton’s. 

They all looked so calm.

Thomas quietly made his way to the kitchen, tip tapping, afraid he would wake them up. He rummaged the kitchen for a snack, of some sort. 

It wasn’t until he opened one of the cabinets, were he usually had the cookies, that he noticed something unfamiliar. Instead of being greeted by different kind of cookie wrappers, a pair of purple, glowing eyes stared back at him. 

“Sup…”. The man said, when he finally noticed Thomas, a frightened expression on his face. But before he could scream, the man put his hand over Thomas’s mouth.

“Shhh… shhh… Sorry about scaring you dude but you have to be quiet…”. The man shot a look at the three men sleeping before looking back at Thomas. “I haven’t seen them sleep so peacefully since... forever… I won’t let you wake them up.”. The man looked at Thomas for understanding. Thomas quickly nodded as the other man let go of his mouth. He yanked back from the man, fast but quietly. 

Said man had short hair, but long enough to cover part of his exhausted eyes. Dark circles were painted under his eyes, making his skin look even paler as he came out of the cabinet. He wore black, skinny jeans and a oversized hoodie with a touch of purple and black. 

“Who are you?”. Thomas whisper once he had calmed down.

“Name’s Virgil… but you can call me Virge, or whatever… I don’t really care…”. 

Thomas held out his hand towards Virgil to present himself but also to greet the man.

“I’m Thomas.”. His hand went unshaken and he quickly retrieved it, a hint of emberssion growing on him.

Virgil only stared at the offered hand before he looked up at Thomas. Virgil noticed his shy smile and took a deep breath himself. 

“Look… I’m not the social one of us… that would be Patton… so don’t stress too much about it, I can literally feel the anxiety welling up inside you.”. 

“We cool?”. Virgil said, a small smile on his lips. He held out his hand for Thomas to fistbump, which he happily did. 

“Yeah… we’re cool.”. Thomas said, his smile coming back to his lips. 

“Well I’m just gonna deck out…”. Virgil began to leave but quickly turned to face Thomas again. 

“Do you… perhaps…. have any more of those cookies?”. He asked, a shy tone on his voice. 

“Yeah…”. Thomas said, opening one of the cabinets and handed Virgil the remains of the cookies. “Bought an extra pair, Patton seemed to like them.”. 

“Thanks!”. Virgil said, raising two fingers in the air, and gave a wave with them before disappearing, leaving Thomas alone in the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cookies!


	5. I'm not okay (Read the notes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW! Before you read this chapter please remember to be careful. This chapter may be difficult for some to read and if you do, reconsider reading this story. There’s description of depression, self harm, anorexia and suicide.
> 
> Please remember to be careful ♡✰

Patton was the first to wake up. Carefully he tangeled himself away from Logan and Roman, who instantly curled up to each other. Patton smiled at the two before heading off to find Thomas. 

“Hello kiddo!”. Patton exclaimed as he found him.

“Hey Patton. How are you feeling?”. Thomas asked, concern in his voice. 

Patton thought for a while, he had just met the human. What was okay to say? How much would he be able to explain? Everything was a mess, and he knew it. 

“Well…”. Patton began, the tears threatened to fall again. He felt weak and vulnerable. “It’s a long story…”.

“I’ll listen.”. Thomas made himself comfortable while inviting Patton to join him. Hesitatingly Patton sat down. His body was shaking and he desperately tried to hold back the tears.

“For as long as I can remember…”. Patton began, his voice sore and frightened. He told Thomas everything he had felt during his life. 

He didn’t know exactly when the feelings began, something inside him just snapped. He told Thomas about the restless nights, the ones he would lay awake thinking about everything he did wrong, everything he could have done differently, everything. He told him about the thoughts he had, that no one cared, that everyone looked at him with disgust, that everything was pointless anyway. He explained how he stopped eating, how he tried to survive as long as he could without eating anything, how he hided it and made up excuses and threw up once he finally ate. He mention those times he would hurt himself, how he dragged the blade across his skin, how he cut deeper and harder each time, how he covered himself and always wore long sleeves. He told him everything, crying and sobbing through each sentence. He told him how he killed himself, how his body hurt and how everything blacked out, how he looked at his own body and his parents crying, how they rushed him to the hospital, hoping that he would make it, how they proclaimed him dead, how they buried him at the graveyard, how he ended up at this house and how he broke down every now and then.

“I’ll guess that’s it…”. Patton said, a sob escaping him.

Thomas looked at Patton with concern and fright. What do you even say? What answer do you give to the person who just told you everything about his life?

Thomas didn’t know what to say, so instead, he held his arms open, inviting Patton for a hug. Patton didn’t hesitate to throw himself into Thomas’s open arms, grabbing his shirt as he began to cry. The tears were messy, he was certain that he must look like a wreck, but he didn’t care. 

Thomas had began to hum on a song Patton didn’t know, but helped to calm him down, and was running his hand in comforting circles on his back. He didn’t acknowledge the concerned look the man gave him, noticing the scars covering his arms like an canvas. The biggest one drawn across his inner arm, long and deep. 

They didn’t know how long they stayed like that. Time seemed unimportant right know and neither wanted to break the hug. Everything was calm and Patton found himself smiling. For once he didn’t feel so awful, he didn’t feel like everything was wrong, that he was disgusting and horrible. Instead a hint of happiness seemed to find it’s way through his body, as he clung tighter to Thomas, tears falling from his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are reading this: Remember to be careful ♡ You are enough ♡ You matter ♡ You are important ♡ You are beautiful ♡ You are handsome ♡ You are amazing ♡


	6. Hug me, please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW! Before you read this chapter please remember to be careful. There’s description of stalking, robbery, strangling, struggling, hatred, self-hate and depression. 
> 
> Once again I want to inform that this story may be difficult for some to read. Please remember to be careful ♡.

Logan was the next to wake up. He fumbled with his glasses for a while, Roman’s body on his making it harder to leave. He chuckled as he tangled himself free from the others grip. The sleeping body hastily grabbed the pillow given to him and continued to sleep. 

As Logan made his way to the stairs, something stopped him from ascending them. He took a step back, heading for the kitchen to make himself another cup of coffee. 

“Morning.”.

“Good Morning, Virgil! Did you get any rest?”. Logan asked, his eyes focusing on the coffee.

“...Maybe…”. Virgil answered, floating around in the kitchen. 

“You need to rest, Virgil. Even though we may not be humans anymore doesn’t mean our bodies don’t crave things such as sleep and food.”. Logan began, facing Virgil once the coffee machine did it’s thing. “Have you meet Thomas yet? Considering you were talking to someone earlier.”. 

“First of all: yeah, I know. You’ve told me that about a million times now.”. Virgil gave Logan a glare, but they both knew it was friendly. “... and considering Thomas, as you call him… yes, I have meet him.”. 

“Satisfactory! Care to help me find him?”. 

“Whatever… as long as you won’t lexure me about our human needs.”. 

“Very well… you want some coffee? I was gonna bring one for Thomas.”. 

Virgil shrugged as an answer. 

Once the coffee was done, Logan and Virgil took a cup each and one for Thomas. They walked upstairs, in hope to find Thomas there. Their steps were quiet and they listened carefully for any sound in the house. 

Opening the door to Thomas’s bedroom they found the man they had been looking for. He and Patton was laying in the bed, Thomas patting Patton’s back as he cried into his shoulder.

Thomas noticed them and made an attempt to clarify it for the other. Patton slowly moved away from Thomas in an attempt to greet Logan and Virgil. But before he could say anything, Virgil grabbed him for another hug, small sobs escaping Patton’s throat once again. Thomas and Logan watched, a surprised look on Thomas’s face and a warm look on Logan’s. 

“It’s okay… it’s okay… just breathe with me…”. Virgil whispered in Patton’s ear, as the man himself closed his eyes to concentrate on his breathing, which began to shake.

It was quite for a while, neither dared to speak as Virgil tried to calm Patton down. 

“Can we be alone for a minute?”. Patton said, his voice so quiet that Virgil felt the need to repeat his words. 

Logan gestured for Thomas to follow him, which he did without a second thought. He gave Thomas the cup he had brought. They didn’t speak. 

It wasn’t until they reached the other end of the hallway that Logan turned to face Thomas. 

“What happened?”. Logan asked, concern in his voice.

“...Patton explained how he ended up here.”. Thomas said, unsure if to tell him how.

“Ahh, I see.” Logan declared. “He must really trust you, if he’s willing to tell you that information… I know how hard it’s been for him…”. 

“Yeah…”. Thomas said, out of words.

They stayed silent for while. Thomas slowly drinking his coffee and Logan doing the same. 

“Did he tell you about us?”. Logan suddenly asked, a sense of worry in his voice. 

“No…”. Thomas assured shortly.

“Well… his story is very hard to hear… I know I had a hard time figuring out what to say… Virgil seems to be the best of us to help him when he breaks down...”. Logan began, scratching his neck, as if he felt awkward. 

“Yeah… I understand that… it must be hard to trust someone with that information… but I’m glad Virgil is there for him.”.

“Yeah... he’s been there for all of us, really…”. Logan began, his voice suddenly shy. “I guess I might as well tell you what happened…”. Logan took a hesitant breath, his eyes focusing on the remains of his drink. 

“I was a scientist and a doctor… I had the highest score in my class and managed to find a job as soon as I was finished. It was wonderful… but it was taken away from me...

One day someone stalked me back to my home, without my knowledge… it wasn’t until I unlocked the door of this house that someone attacked me and tackled me…

I remember how he pinned me to the ground… I tried desperately to fight back, kicking and pushing… but his grip was to hard... and I couldn’t escape…

Once he was… done… he rummaged my house, looking for any valuable belongings… I don’t remember exactly what he managed to steal… I was so lost, trying to understand the situation that I barely noticed how he destroyed my home… 

Even though I had transformed to ghost form - however you want to put it… - my neck still hurt so much… it felt as if it was burning and a couldn’t calm down… Sometimes I still feel the burning sensation on my neck…”. Logan looked up at Thomas, warm eyes meeting his. 

“As time passed, I noticed how alone I was… no one questioned my death, and it felt like years before they found my body… everyone's life got better as soon as my ended… I was nothing more than a burden for them…”.

Thomas looked at Logan, shock written all over his face. Without any words he grabbed Logan into a hug, drawing comforting circles on his back. 

“I’m sorry Logan… I never knew... ”. Thomas says before Logan escapes his hold. He never enjoyed social contact and this life was no different from his previous. 

Thomas let him go, shyly apologizing. Logan assured him that it was okay before he grabbed the others cup and made his way to the kitchen, but before he could do that, Thomas grabbed his arm. His hand reached for Logan’s face and Thomas quietly dried away the tears that had fallen. Logan felt stiff as the other touch his face, but he ignored it. When did he began to cry? He was not supposed to have these kinds of emotions, they made him weak, according to himself.

“You matter to me and I can assure you, to the others too...”. The tears fell free, nothing hindering them from falling anymore. His body falling to the ground, warm hands holding him tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that you are important ♡ You matter ♡ Be careful ♡
> 
> I felt like I needed to add this... As the tags proclaim, the story contains a lot of heavy things. I want you all to be careful when reading this story and to remember to stay safe ♡. 
> 
> I won’t go in on it too much, but I feel like I need to say a few words about myself. I’ve struggled for a long time and still am… I hate myself for so many reasons, words can’t describe how much… it’s been a blur and everythings feels worthless… I can’t describe it, but I felt the need to write something...
> 
> It’s easy to feel worthless and like you are a burden, but I assure you, you are not ♡. You matter so much ♡ You are so important ♡ You are so strong ♡


	7. Getting better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW! This chapter contains description of depression, self-harm, anxiety, suicide, blood, death and overthinking. Please be careful when reading this story ♡.
> 
> It’s time to learn what happened.

“...Are you okay?”.

“...yeah… I’m just stupid…”.

“Don’t you dare say that!”. Virgil proclaimed, tears burning in the corners of his eyes, but he forced them to stay. “You’re not stupid… it’s okay to feel like this… you know that…”.

Patton couldn’t help the tears from falling, he hadn’t cried that much since that day. He held on to Virgil like it was his lifeline, his knuckles slowly turning white.

“You matter… you are important to me… and to the others… we care about you… so much.”.

Patton released enough from the hug to look at Virgil, his eyes red and puffy, tears still falling down his cheeks. Virgil looked away shyly, not wanting to meet the others eyes. Patton could see the tears that fell from his eyes. His hand was covering his mouth, as he tried to muffle the sobs.

He hated how weak he felt, and someone was watching him, which made the whole deal even worse.

“Sorry…”. Patton began, he noticed Virgil peaking up at him. “I know I break down sometimes… and I know that you care… you always tell me that but… but I can’t seem to get it through my head… it’s hard to explain… I want to believe those words but I jus- I just don’t know how…”.

Virgil wiped his eyes before looking at Patton, drying the tears on his hoodie. He cupped Patton’s face and they looked into each others eyes.

“I know… and that’s okay… we can work on this… no need to apologize…”.

“I’m sorry, I ju- I mean- I- sor…”. Patton tried to say, but he quickly interrupted himself.

“Hey Sorry, I’m Virgil.”.

Patton let out a small giggle, a smile forming on his lips. He gave Virgil a joyful push, a smile forming on Virgil lips. Shortly after the both of them was laughing and smiling again. Virgil couldn’t help but to think back to that day.

 

_Pattons smile was worth the world. It was brighter than the sun and warmer than a sunny, summer day. He had known Patton the longest, sadly not alive. Maybe they could have been friends while still alive, but destiny had another plan for them._

_A couple of years after his death, Patton moved in to the house, a bright smile on his lips as he made himself at home. Picture after picture of friends and family was placed around the house. Virgil enjoyed watching them, but he never saw any of them visit Patton, and he was to afraid to introduce himself. He didn’t want to mess anything up._

_Months passed, Patton left for work, only to arrive later in the day. He often spent the remaining of the days for baking and cooking, though he rarely ate it himself. On the weekends he usually watched movie after movie until he fell asleep on the couch. Virgil would take those opportunities to inspect the other more closely, luckily Patton was a heavy sleeper._

_One day, however, Patton didn’t attend to work. Virgil was a little startled to find Patton’s shoes and jacket still in the hallway when he entered the living room. He would often spend the day on the couch, enjoying the comfort it provided._

_He stopped in his track when a violent couch was heard from upstairs, making Virgil jump. Hard and heavy breaths was heard shortly after, followed by quiet sobs. Virgil, at first, didn’t dare move, afraid to get caught. But it took less than a minute before he floated up the the stairs, towards the sound._

_He went through the door, in hope to not to be seen if not necessary. Virgil’s face turned pale when he noticed Patton. He was sitting on the bed, blood dripping from his arm and a razorblade beside him._

_Virgil quickly floated up to him, trying desperately to help him in any way he could. He didn’t care about being seen anymore, he couldn’t let the human die._

_Patton looked at the ghost helping him, a horrified but happy look on his face. Virgil tried to save him, but failed. Everything was a blur when Patton’s body collapsed and he was transformed to a ghost, right in front of Virgil. Virgil couldn’t stop the tears from falling. 'He had failed him, he let him die, he didn’t do enough, his fault his fault his fault his fault his fault his fault his fault his fault.'_

“We are getting better…”. Virgil assured Patton.

“I’m pawsitive about that.”.

“Was that a-”.

“Yeah.”.

“Ohh… game’s on.”.

“Pillow fight!”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ♡ Remember to be careful ♡ You are important ♡ You matter ♡
> 
> I always try to tell myself; My mistakes does not define me. Once it’s done, it’s done. You can’t always change the course you’ve chosen. It’s hard to just say, and even harder to believe it. A mistake shows your process, your beliefs, and it doesn’t always have to be a mistake. Learn from it, develop and believe in yourself.


	8. Brave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW! This chapter contains description of depression, anxiety, fear, numbness and crying. Please be careful when reading. 
> 
> I also wanted to apologize for the lack of updates. There’s been a lot going on right now and I couldn’t find any time to post another chapter, but now I have one ✿◕ ‿ ◕✿

A thud was heard from upstairs, resulting in Roman jerking awake. He quickly looked around for any intruder, summoning his sword in the process. He rose to his feet, sword tight in his grip as he scanned the room. He didn’t intend on hurting anyone, but he had to be ready. At any time, an enemy could strike, forcing Roman to save the others.

 

After scanning the living room, he continued on to the kitchen, a smile on his lips when he noticed the freshly made coffee. That meant the others were at least home. He and the others really didn’t have any choice, but Thomas could still leave at any time. He wished he was wrong. With a wave of his hand, the sword disappeared, and he slowly made his way to the coffee maker. ‘

 

A quiet sob interrupted his thoughts, janking his head towards the sound he allowed the worst thoughts to fill his head. Suddenly coffee didn’t seem as important as before, he almost tripped as he hurried out of the kitchen.

 

“...s-sor-sorry… I- I do- don’t… I ca- can’t…”. A voice gasped.

 

Roman’s thoughts were running, everything possible thing could have happened, and Roman thought of them all as he ran upstairs. What if something bad happened? What if someone was hurt? It would be his fault, he needed to save them, he couldn’t let them down. The thoughts swarmed his mind as he rapidly searched for the source of the sobbing.

 

Once he noticed the crying silhouette hiding behind Thomas, he stopped to a halt. A sob escaped the person. Roman noticed the glasses beside them and the blue tie that hang around the persons neck. ‘Logan…’. Roman thought as he walked closer to the two of them.

 

Thomas were calmy drawing comforting circles on Logan’s back, while Logan quietly continued to cry. Logan’s body was shaking and for each breath he took, another sob escaped his throat. It hurt to see him like this.

 

It wasn’t until Roman spoke that Logan looked up, his eyes wide with fear. He quickly tried to dry away his tears, without any luck, as the tears continued to fall.

 

“Wha- What happened?”. Roman asked, his voice cracking.

 

Thomas slowly turned around to face Roman, his hand still on Logan’s back. Logan turned around, trying to hide himself more as his cheeks burned a bright pink, ashamed for his feelings.

 

Logan tried to leave, but before he could rise to his feet, a hand grabbed his wrist. Shyly he looked back, first at the hand attached to his wrist, then to the person holding him.

 

“It’s okay…”. Roman said, embracing in yet another hug. Even though he felt vulnerable he couldn’t get himself to leave. Roman’s arms around him felt so warm, so comfortable, so good. He felt himself lean into the hug.

 

Shortly after another pair of arms grabbed him from behind, embracing him in a double hug. The tears were falling down his cheeks again, but he didn’t care about wiping them away. He didn’t feel so bad for crying anymore, maybe, just maybe this was okay sometimes.

 

“It’s okay…”.

 

“You are allowed to cry…”.

 

“We are here…”.

 

“I bet there some science stuff telling you that crying is okay… if not I just invented it…”.

  


_Logan stared at the floor, his eyes red from crying so much. With his fingers, he slowly touched to now empty spot. ‘How could I have been so stupid?’. He thought, letting his head rest in his hands, sobbing quietly._

 

_Time seemed to ran past him, without his knowledge. He didn’t know how long he sat like that, yet he didn’t care. Everything was gone._

 

_Before he could acknowledge it, a person sat down beside him, humming quietly on a song. He quickly dried away the tears as he let his arms fall to the ground beside him. His eyes stayed frozen on the spot in front of him._

 

_It became quite once again, Logan quietly sniffled as he tried to take deep breaths. He couldn’t be weak, this was his fault, no one else’s, he didn’t deserve to be sad._

 

_Logan was forced back to reality when the person next to him spoke._

 

_“Can you hear me?”. The voice asked._

 

_Logan could, but he didn’t dare to answer, in fear of breaking down. He looked up at the other, a smile on his face as Logan nodded._

 

_“You want to sit down on the couch instead?”. The other asked, throwing the other a kind smile._

 

_He nodded once again as the other stood up, holding out his hand for Logan to take. Logan couldn’t avoid noticing the way the others voice cracked, and how he tried to hide it._

 

_Logan took the hand, clumsily getting up on his feet. His body felt stiff after sitting on the floor for so long, but he tried to ignore it. The other were calmly moving with him, allowing him all the time he needed._

 

_“Can you tell me your name?”. The man said._

 

_Logan held the pillow tighter against his body, finding comfort in it’s fluffiness._

 

_“...Logan…”. He answered shyly, almost whispering._

 

_“Nice to meet you, Logan… I’m Virgil…”. Virgil began, pausing for a moment. Watching as Logan cuddled closer to the pillow in his arms, while once again focusing on the spot where he had once laid. “Do you want something? Water? Food? Anything?”._

 

_Logan hesitated, unsure of why the other cared. ‘I shouldn’t-’. Logan thought, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. Logan carefully nodded, looking away from Virgil, embarrassed for showing his feelings. Virgil noticed this and carefully moved closer to him._

 

_“You don’t have to be afraid to ask… Your safe here and I want to he-”._

 

_Virgil was interrupted by Logan embracing him in a shy hug. Virgil took a moment to comprehend the feeling of someone touching him, before embracing Logan in a hug, assuring him that it was okay._

 

_Logan felt the arms tighten around him. He curled up closer to him, sobbing quietly, not caring about the tears falling down his cheeks._

  


Logan let out a soft laugh that quickly resulted in more tears. He felt relieved. Like a weight had lifted from his shoulders. Maybe he should try to ask the others for help more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to be careful ♡ 
> 
> It’s okay to ask for help ♡ You are not weak for doing so… it’s brave of you ♡ Being brave means you have the courage to ask for it ♡ You are strong ♡


	9. Puppy dog eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again (▝ -▝)
> 
> TW! This chapter contains description of anxiety and self-doubt. 
> 
> Things are finally at ease in Thomas house. Maybe they can enjoy some time together? ✩

The following days, Thomas and the others spent together, seeminly getting to know each other better. Often they would watch a couple of movies together, cuddling up in the couch with a pile of blankets. 

Logan were still ashamed for breaking down, and kept his distance for the first few days. After Patton insisted that the others joined, Logan had agreed, happy that no one mention his breakdown.

Roman was still distant, but didn’t hesitate to sing along to the disney songs, when they watched a movie. He was often the one who dragged Virgil to the movie nights, even after Patton had confirmed that Virgil didn’t want to participate. 

 

It was finally friday and Patton happily ran up to meet Thomas once he entered the house. Hugging him tightly, together with Roman. Logan gave him a smile and a wave before continuing on the book he was reading. The difference between Patton and Roman, was that Roman eventually let go of him, while Patton remained glued to Thomas. Neither did he show any intention of letting go, giggling happily as Thomas walked inside. 

Patton loved to cuddle with someone, and Thomas was today's victim, or lucky guy. Having Patton cuddling with you, often included giggling and a lot of puns. Logan was the only one who didn’t particularly enjoyed the puns, but had nothing against the cuddling. 

As the third hour came to an end, Thomas managed to finish his work, with Patton still cuddling to him. Logan walked in on the two of them, getting Patton away from Thomas, explaining the importance of caring for Thomas’s back. Thomas’s wasn’t bothered by Patton, but as the third hour ended, his back began to hurt a bit. 

It took about half an hour until Patton was snuggling up to Thomas, who had taken a seat on the couch, fiddling with his phone. Thomas laughed happily and allowed the other better space, so both of them were comfortable. 

“You want to do something today, Patton?”. Thomas asked after a while, Patton close by his side.

Patton thought for a moment, before answering. “How about baking?”. He asked.

“Sounds good… what do you want to bake?”. 

There were a lot of things they could do, but Patton wanted something everyone could participate in. He thought for a moment.

“How about… cupcakes?”. Patton asked, looking excitedly at Thomas. 

“Awesome… we have to cheek the kitchen for…”. Thomas began, only to see Patton jumping happily in the kitchen before he had time to finish. 

He let a chuckle escape his throat as he made his way to the kitchen. Patton had already found the cooking book and was searching for the recipe. Patton happily called out the ingredients as Thomas cheeked what they had at home. The only thing missing was flour. Thomas drived to the store as Patton fixed the rest at home. 

 

Opening the door, Thomas found both Logan and Roman in the kitchen with Patton. Both excitedly helping Patton. When they noticed him at the door Patton practically jumped over to him, Roman excitedly following him. Logan remained in the kitchen, reading over the recipe one more time.

Roman and Patton happily jumped around the kitchen, filled with more energy than Thomas thought was possible. Meanwhile, Logan calmly explained the recipe as the others ran around the kitchen. Patton managed to throw in some baking-puns, to which Logan groaned and Roman and Thomas giggled at.

Once everything was finished, it was time for frosting. Thomas had agreed to buy a couple of food dye, coming home to an almost overjoyed Roman. Logan and Roman helped with the colors, producing every color of the rainbow to frost with. 

They even managed to get Virgil to join them. Although he was a bit grumpy about it. Patton had embraced him with a hug and refused to let go.

“Just one?”. Roman pleaded, following Patton’s lead, hugging the other.

Virgil had made it clear that he didn’t enjoy social contact. However, in Patton’s and Roman’s embrace, he didn’t look to bothered with it. A small smile creeping up on his lips as slowly returned the hug. His soft side disappeared as soon as they let him go, a grumpy look on his face replacing it. 

“Why do you want my help?”. Virgil said, his voice irritated. 

“While it seems Patton, Roman and Thomas-”. Logan began, before being interrupted by Patton scowling him for not including himself. 

“-You also helped!”. Patton cried out.

“I suppose… - however, we worked on these and would like you to participate in the activity. Decorating one cupcake will not take too long and it would satisfy both Patton and us, if you joined us.”. Virgil shot a glare at Logan, who seemed unbothered by it, continuing on his line. “See it as something calming… maybe you enjoy it?.”. 

Thomas looked at the scene in front of him. Virgil stood in between Logan and Roman, who both refused to let him leave before he answered. Patton stood by Thomas, on the other side of the kitchen, looking at the three of them. Virgil looked angry but seemed to buy the explanation, sighing as he asked Patton for the frosting-bag. 

“Fine… I’ll do one… but you better not stare at me.”. Virgil warned, taking a seat in one of the chairs by the table. 

It took them all a second to understand what had happened. Patton and Logan stood at the counter while Roman, Virgil and Thomas sat by the table, decorating the cupcakes. Patton looked happier than ever, so did Logan. Even though he would deny the smile that had formed on his lips. Thomas was glad to see them all happy. By the table Roman and Virgil began to talk about disney and which designs could be made on the cupcakes. Even if it was for different reason, both of them loved disney. 

Virgil’s cupcake had black frosting as a background, with a skull drawn on it with white frosting. The eyes of it filled in with a purple frosting. Shortly after, he made an attempt to leave, emphasis on the word attempt. Patton clung to him once again, making it hard for him to leave. He tried to inform them that his cupcake was done, and that he was technically allowed. 

Defeated, Virgil stayed until the last cupcakes was finished. He didn’t bother decorating any, simply watching the others. He would never admit the smile that showed up when Patton told one of his baking puns. But the others saw it, though they never said anything.


	10. The hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW! This chapter contains description of murder, violence, helplessness, fear, guns, fighting, nightmares, severe anxiety, pleading, crying, threatening, depression, choking, murder and struggling. 
> 
> I said it before, and I will say it again… This story deals with a lot of heavy stuff, just remember to be careful when you read this ♡

Soon after they all were comfortable around each other, Patton took the job of doing breakfast for everyone. The others had tried to argue with him, that he shouldn't need to do it all himself. But every morning he would wake up a couple of minutes earlier than the others. He would sneak down into the kitchen and start making breakfast. They tried to stop him several times, cuddling up to him when he woke up, offering to help him. They even tried to hide things in the kitchen, but Patton always found them. Once he began, no one could stop him from finishing what he started.

Today, however, Thomas was up earlier than the others, even Patton was still asleep, though he would probably be up soon. Thomas quietly made his way down the stairs, careful not to wake anyone up. He thought he could start prepping the breakfast before Patton woke up. 

When he reached the end of the stairs, Thomas noticed Roman sleeping on the couch. A play-screen of a movie silently playing in the background. Roman would often stay up late to watch Disney movies, and would sometimes fall asleep on the couch. Logan had tried to convince him that it was bad for his back and health, but Roman continued to do it, not caring about the consequences. 

Thomas quietly walked over to the coffee table, reaching for the remote. He turned off the TV and tried to sneak off to the kitchen. When he turned to walk away, however, he heard Roman mumble something, tossing and turning in his sleep. 

“Do-don’t you dare…”. Roman mumbled, his face buried in a pillow.

Thomas looked at the other, Roman seemed to be asleep, but he looked distressed. He gently shook Roman's body, figuring it would be best for him to wake up from the nightmare instead of continuing it. Roman bolted up with a gasp, his eyes wide and his mouth open in terror, a silent scream. He looked around for a while, registering where he was and what was happening. Once his eyes landed on Thomas, he grabbed the other by the shirt, a silent question to ask for permission. Thomas nodded as he sat down, allowing Roman to cuddle up to him, tears falling from Roman's eyes. 

“It’s okay… It’s fine now… it was just a dream…”. Thomas tried to assure him, hugging Roman tighter. 

“No, no, no, no, noo…”. Roman began to mumble, borrowing himself in Thomas hug. “It hurts so much…”. Roman held on to him like a lifeline. Afraid that if he might let go, Thomas would disappear. Thomas responded by holding him closer, making sure Roman knew he wouldn't leave him.

  
  


It took a couple of minutes before Roman was calm again. He slowly let go of Thomas, focusing on anything in the room that could ground him. Thomas reached out to gently dry the tears from his face, making Roman chuckle, but the smile disappeared as soon as it showed up. 

“...sorry…”. Roman said after a while, his voice quiet. 

“You don’t have to apologize...”

“O-Okay... It-it's just th-that... I- I dreamt of… the day I di-died…”. Roman began, shyly looking away from Thomas. “It hurt so much… and I-I felt so lost…”.

Thomas grabbed Roman's hand, rubbing circles on it with his thumb. Roman continued.

“I- I tried to help him… there was th-this guy... he was being beaten up by a gang, of some sort…

I-I don't know what he did... or if there was even a re-reason for it... but I ran up to them... standing in front of the guy... trying to protect him... Of course the gang got furious... the guy managed to run away... but they didn't care about him anymore... instead... they tried to punch me... probably because I interrupted them... I managed to dodge the most of their punches... and once I finally hit one of them... they got mad, of course... and I began to run... they followed me... determined to make me pay...

I knew I did good… they left the other guy alone…that's what I wanted... Sure, I was scared... but that didn't matter at the moment...

I don’t know why… but I ran home, stupid of me to do… but I guess I was to scared to-... I thought I could get away from them... but I was wrong...". Roman paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. 

"Once I reached the house, they surrounded me... they held me up against the wall, choking me... After that they didn't waste any time in beating me up... making me pay for interrupting them, letting the other guy flee and everything else...

I tried so hard to scream for help... hoping someone would here me... and, I don't know, try to help... but I could barely breath with the hands around my neck... and when they figured out what I was trying to do, they pulled up a gun... pointing it at me... threatening to kill me if I even as much as dared to mutter a word... so I kept quiet... I was so scared but I had to take every punch... every hit... allow them to do whatever they wanted... because if I didn't everything would have been meaningless...

It felt like an eternity... but eventually they stopped... I thought they would just leave... but I guess they wanted to make sure... make sure I never interrupted them again... so... they shot me...

It hurt... so much... It felt horrible and wonderful at the same time... all the pain in my body disappeared and I could only think of the pain where the bullet had entered... somehow it felt like such a relief to not have your whole body burning in pain... only a small part of it...

They left me there on the ground, right outside my house... I felt so confused and scared when I saw my own body... how broken it looked... then... before I could do anything... the police was there... the ambulance arrived shortly after, but... it was too late...".

  
  


_ “Get away from me!”. Roman screamed, watching the other with frightened eyes.  _

_ “Hey… it’s okay… I’m not going to hurt you… you are safe…”. Virgil tried to assure the other, taking another step towards Roman.  _

_ Roman’s eyes went wide, tears falling freely from his eyes. He pushed himself closer to the wall, trying to get as far away as possible. ‘I must get away from here!’. Roman thought as he looked around for any possible escape path, the voices in his head screaming at him.  _

_ “You need to calm down… no one will hurt you here...”. Virgil tried again, taking two steps back, giving the other space.  _

_ Roman relaxed at that, but didn’t dismiss his idea to escape. The tears had stopped falling. He needed to distract the other, make him believe he trusted him.  _

_ “O-okay…”. Roman said, he couldn’t stop his voice from breaking.  _

_ “Good… Ca- what is your name?”. Virgil asked, taking yet another step back.  _

_ “Ro-roman…”. His voice cracked but he couldn't care less, he needed to escape.  _

_ “Nice to meet you, Roman… I’m Virgil, o-okay?… you have nothing to be afraid of, okay?...”. _

_ “Oh-okay… wh-what-”. Roman said, unable to finish the sentence, searching desperatly for an escape path.  _

_ Virgil looked at him, worry clear in his eyes.  _

_ “...Can I touch you?”. Virgil suddenly asked. _

_ Roman flinched. ‘This is not working, I need to get out of here... this is not go according to my plan, I need to get out of here, I need to get out of here’. His brain screamed at him, panic kicking in. Before he knew it, he was running. He didn’t know where. All he knew was that he needed to get away, he had to hide. _

_ He didn't have time to think. His body moving by itself, towards the stairs. He only managed to get halfway up the stairs before a hand grabbed his wrist, resulting in him falling to the ground. _

_ “NO! No, no, no, no, no! Please! Please! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I won’t do it again, I swear! Please!”. Roman screamed, desperately trying to get away from the person holding him. _

_ “No one’s gonna hurt you… I understand that you are scared but, please… you need to calm down… just breath with me, okay?... I don't want you to get hurt...”. Virgil said, trying desperatly to calm the other down.  _

_ “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry…”. Roman continued to mumble, curling into a ball on the stairs. He waited for the pain to hit him, waited for the harsh words. It never came. His breathing was rapid. Out of nowehere a pair of arms embraced him, warmth surrounding his body. It felt nice. It didn't hurt, and maybe that's what got him to finally relax. _

_ “Roman, you are okay here… no one will hurt you… You are safe now…”. Virgil whispered, not wanting to startle the other.  _

_ Eventually Roman hugged him back. A hand ruffled through Roman's hair and he broke down, sobbing violently as he held on to Virgil. The arms grabbing him tighter and the comforting circles drawn on his back, it felt good. _

_ “I’m safe…?”. Roman whispered, more a question than a statement.  _

_ “Yes… yes, you are…”. Virgil reassured him, allowing Roman to cry on his shoulder. "You are safe...". _

  
  


With that Roman fell into Thomas’s arms, a hand ruffled through his hair as he began to cry, feeling Thomas’s warm body against his. ‘I’m safe.’ Roman thought, holding on to Thomas.

"I'm safe".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want you all to remember to be careful ♡ 
> 
> You are important ♡ You matter ♡ You are amazing ♡ don’t ever forget that ♡


	11. famILY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW! This chapter contains description of tears and feelings.
> 
> After long discussions and a lot of feelings… perhaps it’s time to learn more about the ones living in the house?

Living with ghost was not that different from living with humans, except a few things. Gravity didn’t seem to be a problem, considered Virgil’s joy of floating around a couple of feet above the air. 

Neither was logic, if wanted, the others could move objects and even conjure stuff out of nowhere. The objects, however, could only be used by ghost, not living beings. Something Roman and Logan enjoyed to do. Logan had scientific reasons while Roman often pranked the others. 

Touch and invisibility was difficult to understand. Both was possible, but it was determined by the person, if they wanted to be touched or not. It was also a question of said person wanted to touch a human or another ghost. If it was a ghost, it was always possible. Humans, on the other hand, could be avoided if wanted. They didn’t know exactly how it worked but Patton never failed to use his touch, always cuddling up to Thomas and the others as often as he could. 

 

There had been a few incidents. Never intentionally but scary nonetheless. It began with small things. Sometimes the lights would flicker or go out completely, causing Thomas to jump. The first time it happened was a normal morning, Thomas had woken up before his alarm and decided to take his extra time to prepare breakfast for the others. Ghosts normally didn’t need to eat as often as humans, but it would help them get more energy, had Logan explained. 

One day when Thomas arrived in the kitchen, no one was there, not that he could see at least. After making up his mind, he moved to open one of the cabinets to make coffee. To his surprise, Virgil was in said cabinet. Not expecting to find anyone in there, Thomas screamed, resulting in Virgil screaming too. Before they could comprehend the situation, the light went out, another scream escaping Thomas’s throat. The lightbulb in the kitchen broke as Virgil quickly hugged a package of cereal, trying to use it as a shield. From then on, Thomas always made sure to ask if anyone was in the kitchen, before entering. 

 

Another common thing was the sudden movement of stuff around the house. Sometimes it was small things but other days, even the couch could start to float in the middle of the air. Much to Thomas fright, as he had fallen asleep in the couch with Roman beside him after a movie night. 

Unknowingly Roman had made the couch float while dreaming, unaware of the fact himself. Thomas woke up feeling the couch rocking forth and back, in a calm motion. He, however, did not feel very calm. Before he could process what was happening, he lounged at Roman’s sleeping form, trying to wake him up. The sudden awakening frightened Roman, who accidently moved the couch higher, in hope to get out of the danger his tired mind made up. 

After comprehending the situation he slowly moved the couch to it’s usual place, helping Thomas calm down from his panic. Laughing slightly at himself for not noticing what he had done. Eventually Thomas to began to laugh. They spent the rest of the morning talking about Roman’s, and the others powers, with Roman moving stuff to show Thomas how it worked.

 

Thomas had vague memories of Logan telling him about animating a situation, that others could see, almost like a movie playing in front of them. It was hard to explain, and Logan had tried his best, even though he seemed irritated that he couldn’t explain it correctly. 

“I’m suppose to be the smart one…”. Logan had stated, eyes not leaving the ground. Thomas was quickly at his side, hugging the other and reassuring him that it was okay. 

Once Logan had told Thomas about his death, he promised he would try to let his emotions show more often. He was working on it, small steps at a time. 

He told Thomas about the times he would conjure the roof to look like space, because it helped to calm him down and process some of his feelings. He would do it when the others were asleep, but was unaware that Thomas had spotted him a couple of times. He had never made an attempt to confront Logan, but was happy when Logan had decided to show him. 

It was magical how the white, boring roof could turn into such a beautiful sight. Stars and constellations swirling in the darkness of space. Purple and blue colors exploding in a wave of magic as meteors raced through the picture. Thomas teared up a bit of the sight, before turning to Logan who had tears falling down his cheeks. He didn’t dare to touch him or move, so he stayed still. 

After a couple of minutes of silence, Logan shyly moved towards Thomas, embracing him in a hug. They fell to the ground, Logan holding on to Thomas like a lifeline. It wasn’t long until the others joined the hug, Logan broke down, happy tears falling down his cheeks. 

 

One day Patton had insisted on Thomas following him. Because he had just woken up, Thomas was a bit groggy when Patton entered his room. Patton happily waited for Thomas to wake up, almost dragging him out of the room when he was awake. Thomas giggled as he let himself get dragged away to the living room. 

Once they arrived, Thomas looked around the room. Around the table sat the others, smiling awkwardly at him. Roman’s hair was messy and he had paint all over his face and on his arms. A rainbow was painted on his cheek, probably made by Patton, considering the amount of glitter it was covered in. Beside him sat Logan, a couple of stickers attached to his cheeks and a pen behind his ear, except for that he was probably the cleanest. Virgil, on the other hand, was probably the messiest of them all. He had glitter all over his hair and someone, probably Roman, had covered the dark shadows under his eyes with stars.Stickers covered most of his hoodie and, he too, had a rainbow on his cheek. Thomas looked at them, confused, before turning towards Patton, noticing he to was covered in paint and glitter. 

Patton suddenly jerked Thomas away from his thoughts, moving them closer to the table, that was a mess. Different kinds of scrapbook materials covering every inch available. He motioned for Thomas to take a seat, as he did so himself. Somehow then tension from before had grown. Neither of them dared to speak. 

It took a couple of minutes before Patton spoke up, causing the eyes to fall on him. 

“We made you this…”. Patton held up the item, moving it so Thomas could take it.

Thomas hesitantly took it from Patton, a card of some sort covered in multiple colors and glitter. The front of it had a drawn picture of the five of them, holding hands and smiling happily. On top of it was the word “family” written on it, “ily” written in a deep blue color compared to the others that had a red color. Thomas looked at the others before returning to the card, a small smile on the others lips. 

Thomas carefully opened it, looking at the pictures on it. The first page had a picture of dogs and cats with big smiles. They were running around on a open field, and on the side stood two characters smiling brightly. “You are my family” stood written, above the character with a blue polo shirt. 

The next page was covered in glitter, portraying stars in the space. Blue and purple was divided to give the picture a deeper feeling to it. On the bottom of the page sat two characters, pointing at the stunning sight with the text “You help me understand” written next to them

The third page showed two characters, both frightened, and a messy room. Most of the picture was painted with dark and gloomy colors, giving it a dark feeling. “You make me calm” stood written in a cursive text, a dark purple. 

The last page had rainbows all over it, filled with every color you could find. Two characters sat in the middle of the page, covered by rainbows and smiling happily. “You help me feel better”. 

Thomas couldn’t help but cry as he embraced them all in a hug. 

“Thank you so much!”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading \\(♡_♡)/
> 
> Hope you have a wonderful day/night ☆ and remember to be careful ☆


	12. Maybe I was wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW! This chapter contains description of depression, anxiety, panic attacks, suicide, worthlessness, helplessness, struggling, crying, loneliness, fear and regret.
> 
> Please be careful when reading this ♡ This chapter contains mentions and description of suicide. For some, it can be hard to read, and if you feel unsure, please skip this chapter. Your health is more important ♡
> 
> If you do read this chapter, please remember to be careful ♡ Remember that you matter ♡ You are important ♡ You are amazing ♡
> 
> ♡ Please ♡ Be ♡ Careful ♡

When Thomas was introduced to the others, he felt happier. There was always someone to spend the day with, and they enjoyed each other's company. Logan always had a new fact to share. He helped Thomas with his own work, and happily invited him to calm down in his space. 

With Roman, Thomas could always count on someone to binge watch cartoons with him. They shared a big interest in musicals and would sometimes sing them together, as well as performing the dances they know. 

Patton was the most cheerful of them all, even though his past was dark. He had a lot of love to give. He would always come up with a new dad joke that he shared with the others. Patton loved to make the others laugh and would curl up to you until the person laughed. 

Virgil was more careful. He was rarely seen, except for a few trips to the kitchen. Sometimes he would join the movie night, but it took long to convince him. Most days, he would sit alone in the corner. Today, however, was different. 

Virgil had decided to join them for movie night, emphasis on the word deciding. Patton had made sure to curl up to him, making it clear that he wouldn’t let go until Virgil joined them. Thomas sat in the middle, curled up between Roman and Patton. Logan sat beside Patton, leaning softly against him. 

On the other end of the couch sat Virgil, an irritated look on his face, as they put on the third movie for the night. He grumbled under his breath, something about having to watch so many movies. 

As the fifth movie ended, Thomas and Logan was the only one awake. Logan managed to untangle Patton away from Thomas, who instead helped Roman get to sleep. He was a heavy sleeper, in contrast to Patton who easily woke up. 

When Roman was tucked in, Thomas went to retrieve Logan, but found him unable to. Patton had managed to snuggle up to Logan before he could get away, not that it bothered Logan. When he noticed Thomas, he shot him a look. Thomas nodded and went to get Virgil. 

 

It was dark in the living room, the only light coming from the streetlight outside. Thomas could vaguely make out the form of Virgil, but he didn’t seem to be asleep, his body shaking under the hoodie. He had his knees close to him and he was rocking forth and back, shuddering breaths escaping him. Thomas quickly walked up to him. 

“Virgil? Can you hear me?”. Thomas asked, looking worriedly at Virgil. 

Virgil continued to rock fort and back, barely acknowledging Thomas. He tried to call out to him once again, this time getting a small nod from the other. 

“Can I touch you?”. He asked, Virgil looked up at him with tears in his eyes. Before Thomas could get an answer, Virgil launched himself at Thomas, hugging him tightly as they both fell to the floor. 

“Try copying my breaths… In… and out... “. Thomas instructed, drawing comforting circles on Virgil’s back. 

Virgil had trouble copying Thomas’s breaths. Instead of calm, they came out way to fast and heavy. He coughed a few times, only worsening his breathing. He began crying harshly, only panicking more. 

Thomas took his hands and held it to his chest, so that Virgil could easily feel his breathing. His other hand continued to draw circles on Virgil’s back.

“You need to focus on your breathing… nothing’s gonna hurt you here… okay?”. 

Virgil managed to give a small nod, completely focusing on his breathing now. It took a long time before he was even close to breathing normally. They were still on the floor when he finally had calmed down, his eyes red from crying. They sat like that for a long time, neither of them speaking. It was Thomas who broke the silent. 

 

“Wanna talk about it?”. 

Virgil looked back up at him, shyly hiding in his hoodie. 

“It’s stupid…”. Virgil answered, looking away quickly.

“If it’s get you this upset… I doubt it’s stupid…”. 

“Maybe…”.

 

It was quiet for a while. Thomas had gotten him a glass of water, which Virgil greedily drank, thanking him as he set it down on the table. 

“You want to be alone?”. Thomas asked, making an attempt to stand up. Virgil quickly grabbed his arm, looking down at the floor. 

“Please don’t go…”.

“Okay.”. 

It was silent when Thomas sat down beside him, his hand holding Virgil’s.

“I- I died again…”. Virgil began, looking anywhere but Thomas. “I was so stupid… I tho- I was desperate to end it all…

Th-the rope just ha-hanged there… and-and I-I- I couldn’t deal wi-with myself… eve-everything hu-hurt…

I knew I had too do it… but I wa-was so fuc-fucking sc-scared… so fucking af-afraid to fail… my he-head screa-screamed at me… an-and I kno-know I woul-would regret not doing i-it…

Fuck… I even looked up ho-how to do it… researched several sites to find- to find the best way to do i-it...

And I- I pushed the ch-chair away and… I fe-felt the rope tighten… it hu-hurt so much… it felt like I strug-struggled for so-so long…”. Virgil was laughing by the end of the sentence, a small chuckle escaping his mouth before he talked again.

“I regr- I- I didn’t- I jus-just wan-wanted it- i couldn’t stop it…

So-sorry… I’m suc-such a me-mess…”.

Thomas embraced him in a hug, Virgil clinged to him like he would disappear if he dared to let go. 

 

It had been a long day. Maybe it was for the best but he couldn’t stand it much longer. 

It would be easy, really. The note was already written and the rope was finished. 

He looked around his empty house, making sure everything was okay. Turned off the lights, cleaned the house, washed the dishes and locked all the doors. 

‘They wouldn’t care. Why would they? He’s not important. He’s not worth this.’. The thoughts filled his head, forcing his body to move. He couldn’t stop it, and to be honest, he wasn’t sure he wanted to. 

The rope felt heavy in his hands, so did the note. It would explain everything, that’s what mattered.

He didn’t waste any more time, pushing the chair away and letting the rope hold him. 

Suddenly he felt scared. ‘Was this the right thing to do? Maybe he should have thought this through one more time? Maybe there was a better solution? Maybe he wasn’t as bad as he believed himself to be?’. 

Desperately, he began struggling. His hands trying to loosen the noose, while his feet searched for a surface. His eyes searched frantically around the room for a solution, not finding any. Maybe it was an instinct to get free, he couldn’t help it anymore. He wanted to be free. 

He began panicking even more, hands desperately clawing at the rope, probably drawing blood in the progress. Yet, he couldn’t find it in himself to care, he needed to get free. 

His eyes stopped when he noticed the note, his body too tired to struggle much longer. All he could think of was the note, everything he had written and everything they would say about it. His body felt exhausted his arms came to rest beside his body, no longer trying to loosen the noose. His vision became blurry, and then everything turned dark. 

 

They must have stayed like that for a long time, because when Thomas woke up again, he was alone, a blanket covering his body. Virgil was nowhere to be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, if you read this chapter, please remember to be careful ♡ You are amazing ♡ You matter so much ♡ You are important ♡
> 
> ♡ Please ♡ Be ♡ Careful ♡
> 
>  
> 
> I feel like I should add this… This story began as something small and I didn’t think I would ever write this much, but somehow here I am… doing whatever I’m doing… Thank you all for the comments, the kudos and the hits… everything ♡
> 
> I love writing on this story… but I’m also super scared… there’s a lot of heavy stuff in this story… Again, be careful when reading this ♡ 
> 
> I guess what I’m trying to write is that stuff can be bad… things can get us down… words can hurt so much… actions can break us… but if you’re reading this, it means that you are still here… and I’m so proud of you for that ♡ You are so brave ♡ so amazing ♡ so strong ♡ You are important ♡


	13. I guess you’re right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW! This chapter contains description of anxiety. 
> 
> I do know what to write here. I’m going to explain what is happening. Enjoy the chapter ✩

Patton stood in the kitchen, silently humming on a Disney song as he cooked breakfast. It was early in the morning, the sun was yet to come up. Thomas groaned as he sat up, catching the attention of Patton, who smiled happily at him. Before Thomas managed to get off the couch, Patton had wrapped him in a hug. Thomas chuckled as Patton let go off him.

“Good morning, sleepyhead!” Patton giggled. “Hungry for some breakfast?”.

Thomas nodded as he stood up, following Patton inside the kitchen. Soon after they were seated, Logan and Roman showed up. However, their smiles faded when they noticed Virgil’s absence. Neither of them spoke during breakfast. Logan and Roman took the dishes, as they usually did, while Patton stayed in the kitchen to help, even if he had already done enough. 

Thomas didn’t question why Virgil wasn’t there, he understood. It wasn’t easy to share that kind of information to someone. He understood that Virgil needed time, and Thomas would give him that. 

 

Later that day he found himself sitting in the kitchen, hopeful that Virgil would show up. But Virgil didn’t show up for lunch either. Thomas asked the others, but they shrugged, saying that Virgil didn’t want to come out today.

Thomas couldn’t help but feel like all of this was his fault. He couldn't shake the feeling off, that maybe it was a mistake to make him open up. What if Virgil was mad with him? What if he would ignore Thomas forever? What if he had put to much pressure on him?

The anxiety grow stronger and he could feel himself breathing heavily. But before he could let it drown him, a pair of purple, glowing eyes showed up. Thomas jumped at the sudden sight. Virgil was quick to reveal himself, making sure to calm Thomas down. 

“Dude, seriously?”. Virgil said, when Thomas was finally calm, staring at him with an unimpressed look on his face.

“What?”. Thomas answered, trying not to sound too obvious.

“You know what I’m talking about…”. 

“Yeah, just joking with you… what’s up?... we’re cool?”.

Virgil quickly looked away, a shy look on his face. It wasn’t until then, Thomas noticed his red, puffy eyes. He had been crying, just recently, by the look of it. Virgil stuffed his hands in his pockets as he turned to face Thomas again. The sadness in his eyes became clearer.

“I just…”. He sighed, dragging one hand through his messy hair, making even messier. “I’ve never really talked about this before… I’m not even sure the others know… just please don't tell them… or anyone…

We’re cool… it’s just a lot to take in… having someone move in and decide to stay… even if you know about us…

None of us are really used to that… even though, I will admit it’s… nice… to finally have someone not run away the moment they lay eyes on us…

You’re special dude… I’m thankful for that… I was just worried… that I messed everything up…”. Virgil was back to staring at the floor. 

It was quiet for a while, both of them taking deep breaths in order to calm down. It was Thomas who broke the silence. 

“It’s new for me too… but I’m happy with sharing the house with you guys… I believe we can make this work… and… you didn’t mess anything up...

And I promise I won’t tell anyone about… you’re the one who decides who you’re comfortable sharing this with… but I’m glad you did… just know that we’re all here to listen if you need…

You don’t have fight this war alone… neither do any of us… we’ll take this journey one step at a time…”. Thomas smiled nervously at Virgil, who still avoided his eyes.

“Yeah… thanks…”. 

“It will be alright…”.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right…”. Virgil began, finally meeting Thomas’s eyes. They gave each other a reassuring smile. Things will turn out okay.

 

As the night came, Virgil joined them for both dinner and movie night. He wouldn’t admit it to the others but he felt happier, like some of the weight on his shoulders had disappeared.

They had planned for a movie marathon, consistent of Disney movies. Roman, of course, was more than satisfied with it. He practically quoted every movie as it went along, happily singing every Disney song on the top of his lungs. 

Logan sat beside him, explaining the impossibilities of each movie, much to Roman’s dismay. He pointed out that a series of events could never be real or simply stated that some were heighly unlikable. 

Patton sat between Thomas and Logan, clinging happily to Thomas, holding him close to himself. As Roman, he sang along to the songs, only quieter. 

Virgil joined them when the third movie began. He quietly sneaked up to the others, glancing at the spot beside Thomas. He was about to leave again, when Thomas looked at him, a big smile on his lips. He patted the spot beside him. Virgil felt a smile curl up on his lips, shyly curling up to Thomas. 

 

The movie night continued long until early morning. Roman’s singing was quieter and Logan’s complaining had stopped. The man had fallen asleep against Roman, who had a goofy smile on his lips. Virgil, too, was fast asleep, curling up to Thomas and humming silently. 

Patton watched them from his spot, in the middle of them all. Suddenly something caught his attention and he lifted his head to look inside the kitchen. A pair of yellow eyes were staring back at him, angrily. They looked at each other, Patton mouthed a welcome to them. The eyes glared at him and the others for a moment, before slowly disappearing. 

‘He always used to be so careful’, Patton thought as he turned back to the movie. The yellow eyes showed up again, staring at them all from afar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mysterious music playing in the background*


	14. Thunderstorm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW! This chapter contains description of fear, crying, denying. 
> 
> An important message at the end of the chapter. Thank you \\(♡_♡)/

“Have any of you seen Patton?”. Virgil asked, looking at the others for an answer. 

“He told me he was tired... I think he’s upstairs.”. Roman answered, making grabby hands at Virgil. Virgil let out a sigh as he let himself plop down between Roman and Thomas. They happily curled up to each other, Logan putting a hand on his shoulder, from besides Roman. 

Roman and Thomas had started the movie night and managed to convince both Logan and Virgil to be there. Logan had complied, only to bury his face in a book as soon as the first movie started. When the second movie began, Virgil decided to join them. He’d taken a nap before, after forgetting to sleep the other day, to be able to stay awake for movie night. 

It wasn’t long until rain began to pour down outside, causing Virgil to jerk his head towards the window. Neither of the others seemed distracted by it, simply stroking his back a few times to get him to relax. When thunder suddenly was heard, Virgil immediately jumped up from the couch. Both Thomas and Roman was startled by his sudden movement. Logan looked up from his book, staring wide eyed at Virgil. 

“Is everything to satisfactory, Virgil?”. Logan asked, closing the book in his hands, concern in his voice. 

“You told me Patton felt tired right?”. Virgil asked, ignoring the question. 

The others looked at each other for a moment. It was Thomas who answered him. 

“Yeah… he went up shortly after everything was finished.”. He said, looking worriedly at Virgil . 

“You think he might be scared of the storm?”. Roman asked, standing up. 

“Maybe... he used to tell me he didn’t like loud noises.”. Virgil explained, growing more anxious.

“Well, let’s go check on our comrade!”. Roman cried out, draggin everyone with him, just as a thunder struck. 

 

All the lights were off. The upstairs was quiet, except the soft whimpers, muffled by something. Only one door stood open, as to welcome anyone to participate, or give them a reason to not disturb. 

Thomas pointed at the door and ran up to it, Virgil quick behind. The two of them stopped in the doorway, searching for any sign of Patton. It was fairly quiet and dark, the only light coming from flashlight by the bed. It wasn’t much, but it seemed to help the person hiding under the blankets. 

“Patton?”. Virgil called out, taking a hesitant step forward. 

In the middle of the room was a couple of pillows and blankets, formed like a cocoon. A thunderstruck caused the person under the blankets to let out a yelp, and confirming the others suspicion. 

“...no…”. Patton said from under the blankets. 

The others looked at each other. Roman and Logan ran off to get a couple of things, while Thomas and Virgil tried to get Patton to come out of the cocoon. 

“We’re here if you want… you don’t have to be afraid…”. Virgil said, sitting down beside the blankets. 

Thomas joined him, as they waited for an answer. When Patton made it clear he wouldn’t say anything, Thomas began to talk. 

“Can we help in any way?”. He said, watching as Patton peeked out from behind. 

“I just don’t like the thunder… it’s to loud…”. Patton answered, looking away from the two of them. 

Virgil put a hand on his shoulder, trying to reassure him it was okay. Thomas smiled carefully at him. 

“You wan-”. Thomas sentence was cut short as a thunder suddenly hit the ground. Patton immediately threw himself in Virgil’s arms. He was shaking. 

They sat like that for a moment. Patton made grabby hands at Thomas, who happily joined the hug. 

It didn’t take long until Roman and Logan returned. Roman went of to get his headphones and some music, while Logan grabbed some snacks and a hot cup of chocolate. Patton thanked them as they all got comfortable. Soon enough, Patton was asleep. Humming happily as the music drowned away the storm outside. The others was quick to follow Patton’s lead, happily snuggling up to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ♡ 
> 
> So… I don’t really know how what I’m doing anymore. 
> 
> I’ve got an idea for this story and I’m currently writing on it. However, I might need a bit more time to finish it. Just thought I should write something about it. So, as a conclusion, the next chapter will probably be out in about two or three weeks.
> 
> Be careful ♡


	15. How dare you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well… I’m back \\(O_O)/ 
> 
> Before I say anything else, I wanted to thank all of you ♡ I still can’t understand all of this ♡
> 
> As a said a couple of weeks ago, I had an idea, but I needed some more time to write it all. So that’s what I’ve been doing, writing when I had time and energy. I’m not entirely done but I’ve gotten pretty far. 
> 
> I hope this works out… Let’s do this ✩
> 
> TW! This chapter contains description of fear of being abandoned, loneliness, worry and crying. Remember to be careful \\(♡_♡)/

Thomas had became more distant, the other had noticed it. Some days Thomas would disappear and not return until later in the day,with a big smile on his lips. Virgil and Patton was both concerned, Logan was trying to reassure them that Thomas had a life outside his house. Roman anxiously waited for him to get home, he was always nervous something had happened to him.

Thomas had come home one night, later than usually, only to be tackled in a hug by Roman. He had been pacing the room, far longer than was healthy. The others managed to calm him down for a couple of minutes, but he was quickly back to pacing. His thoughts eating him away. 

Patton and Virgil was quick to join the hug, hindering Thomas to get up. Logan looked at them all from the couch, marking his spot in the book before joining them. 

“Don’t you dare leave like that.”. Roman cried out, hugging Thomas tighter. 

“I didn’t mean to worry you… I told you I was meeting a friend.”. Thomas said, trying, but failing, to sit up. 

“I was so worried…”. Roman cried out, Patton and Virgil agreed. 

They stayed like that for a long time, Thomas telling the others over and over again he wouldn’t leave them worrying the next time. Eventually Patton and Logan let go, making their way to the kitchen to fix some snacks. Virgil followed them shortly after, but Roman refused to leave Thomas side. He clung to the other, afraid he would leave if he let go. 

“Okay, buddy… How about we make it to the couch?”. Thomas suggested when he understood Roman wouldn’t let him go any time soon. 

Roman nodded, holding on to Thomas for dear life as they made their way to the couch. Virgil was quick to join them, curling up to Thomas other side. Patton and Logan joined them a few minutes later. They placed a bowl of popcorn on the table, together with a sandwich for each of them. Roman was the only one who didn’t eat anything. 

 

They decided to watch a few movies, mostly to calm Roman down. He didn’t speak any more during the night. He held onto Thomas protectively, refusing to let go. As the movies played, Patton and Virgil feel asleep. Logan looked silently at Thomas, who smiled back at him as an answer. Logan stood up, carrying both of them upstairs. Thomas had agreed on getting them a bed, for all of them. But usually they all ended up in sharing a bed, they still had a choice however. 

Thomas looked at Roman. He was surprised to find Roman looking back at him, tears in his eyes. 

“...Hey? Mind telling me what’s going on?”. Thomas said, his voice quiet.

“I can’t- I just… I don’t want to lose you…”. Roman said, hiding his face from Thomas. 

“I will always be here, Roman… I’d never abandon any of you… I love you guys…”. Thomas began, shifting so he could hug Roman. “But I can’t stay in this house all time…”.

“I guess…”. Roman said, his voice soft.

“Just because I’m meeting a friend outside of the house, doesn’t mean I will abandon you guys… I will always come back home…”. Thomas continued. 

He felt Roman nod, but the other refused to say anything. 

“Hey?”. Thomas tried again. 

Roman pulled back to look at him. 

“You promise?”. He asked, looking worriedly at Thomas. 

“I promise.”. Thomas answered, hugging Roman carefully.


	16. Invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW! This chapter contains description of fear of being abandoned, loneliness, nervousness and fear. 
> 
> I don’t really know what to write here \\(o_o)/

It had been an accident the first time it happened. Thomas had gotten more confident around his new friend, Joan. The two of them hanged out regularly, enjoying each others company. Sometimes they would meet during the day, when neither of them had work or anything else to do. Later on, they began to have sleepovers, watching movies and talking long until the morning arrived. They always stayed at Joan’s place, mostly because Thomas was afraid of telling them about the others. Of course, he didn’t tell Joan that, he usually came up with some excuse for why they couldn't spend the night at his place. 

Eventually Joan had managed to convince Thomas to spend the day at his place. Thomas had agreed, even though he was afraid he would mess things up. It had been a bit troubling to tell the others. Virgil was nervous, rambling about everything that could go wrong, while Logan tried to assure him it would turn out fine as long as they followed some sort of plan. Patton squealed with joy, as did Roman, but for another reason. Finally he would be able to see who had stolen Thomas from them, he didn’t say that though. 

They went over several rules, to make sure nothing could go wrong. The others were supposed to spend the night upstairs till Joan left, having their own family night. Thomas and Joan would be downstairs, either watching movies or just talking. 

 

A knock on the door alarmed Thomas that his friend had arrived. He looked at the others, who nodded before disappearing upstairs. They had just finished going through the rules one last time. Everyone was comfortable with the idea.

Thomas took a deep breath as he walked up to the door, opening it carefully. Before he could react, he was tackled in a hug. A huge smile spread on his face, even though he almost fell.

“Hi Joan.”. Thomas laughed, as his friend let go of him, smiling happily at the other. 

Joan looked at Thomas with brown eyes, smiling happily. They wore thier usual orange beanie, covering their dark-brown hair. With it, they wore a light-pink shirt and a pair of black jeans. 

“Sup Thomas. Thanks for finally inviting me to your house.”. Joan said as they walked inside, looking around.

“Yeah… glad you agreed to come.”. 

“You’re kidding… I asked to hang out at your place like a hundred times, you always made up some excuse for it… but it doesn’t matter, really...”. Joan said, stopping when they noticed Thomas’s stiff expression. 

“You okay, dude?”. They asked, looking worriedly at Thomas.

“Yeah… just didn’t get much sleep last night.”. Thomas said, before motioning for them to take a seat in the couch. 

Joan looked at him at first, but quickly let it slide, figuring Thomas was probably just nervous. Even though they couldn’t understand why. 

They both sat down. It became silent for a moment. 

“Want to watch a movie?”. Thomas asked, nervously fiddling with his shirt. 

“I’ll pick the movie and you'll get the popcorn.”. Joan said, practically jumping to the movies by the TV. 

Thomas let a giggle escape his mouth, as he walked into the kitchen. He looked back at Joan, smiling as he watched the other look through the movies. 

 

Shortly after, they were seated in the couch, popcorn bowl in front of them and a Disney movie playing on the TV. Thomas felt the nervousness escape him. Joan hugged him when they noticed Thomas finally relax. 

“I don’t know what you’re so afraid of… but, you’re doing nothing wrong…”. Joan said, smiling goofily at the other. 

“I guess you’re right… I was just nervous, that’s all…”. Thomas said, smiling back at Joan, hugging him slowly. 

“No need to be.”. 

“I know…”. 

They continued watching the movie, the tension from before gone. Neither of them noticed the yellow and the red eyes staring at them. One of them out of curiosity. The other with disbelief. 

 

“Roman! Get back here!”. Logan scream whispered at the other.

Roman was hiding behind the stairs, watching Thomas and Joan from afar. His eyes fixated on Thomas’s friend, who was currently hugging Thomas. A feeling of jealousy hit him and he turned to look at Logan. The other was staring at him with a frown, indicating that he wasn't satisfied with Roman's behavior.

“Fine.”. Roman said, huffing as he got up from the floor. 

He walked past Logan with a frown on his own face. 

“I was just trying to find out who they were… I didn’t plan on doing anything.”. Roman said, ignoring Logan’s glare, as he walked back to the others. 

Logan looked down at Thomas and his friend, before turning around. He walked back to the others, smiling when he saw Patton curled up to Roman, holding him close. Virgil made grabby hands at him when he entered. Logan smiled happily as he sat down beside Virgil, allowing the other to curl up him. 

 

Downstairs Thomas and Joan was enjoying the movie. Both of them pointing things out and laughing when a funny scene appeared. 

They stayed for that longer than Thomas would have thought. He enjoyed Joan’s company but couldn’t ignore the sleep tugging at him. He muffled a yawn before looking over at his friend. Joan’s eyes were shut and their breathing calm. Thomas giggled at the sight before throwing a blanket on them. He turned off the TV, before allowing his own eyes to fall shut. He hadn’t planned for Joan to stay the night, but the others would understand, right?

 

The first time he had spent the night at Joan’s place, he made sure to explain it to the others. This, however, didn’t help to ease their worry. They all clinged to him the whole night before he left, attempted to be as close to him as possible. Thomas laughed a bit, but happily kept them company throughout the night. 

Roman had helped him pack, wanting him to be prepared. Logan made sure he didn’t forget anything, making a list to be sure. Virgil had double-checked it several times, afraid Thomas would forget anything. Patton helped too, but spent most of his time making dinner and dessert, and a couple of cookies for him to give to Joan. Thomas was more than grateful for their help. 

That morning, he gave them all one big hug. Telling them over and over again, that he would be careful and that he would return safely. It was a long day for them all. Roman spent the day sitting in front of the door, waiting. Virgil joined him when the sun went down, also growing anxious as time passed. Patton used his time to bake and cook, a surprise for when Thomas would return, and Roman and Virgil when they decided to leave the door. Logan helped him, while also taking time to read a few books, having the time and wanting something to think about. 

When Thomas returned the next day, he was tackled to the ground by all of them. He smiled happily, reassuring him that he was okay and that everything had worked out. They spent the rest of the day together, watching movies and eating all of the food Patton had made. It was nice, and Thomas couldn't be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you might have noticed, Joan is now in this story ✩ I’m unsure of how to write them correctly. I’m also aware that they might not act or respond this way in real life, but an attempt was made \\(o_o)/ 
> 
> Things are happening…
> 
> Remember to stay safe everyone \\(♡_♡)/


	17. All according to plan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW! This chapter contains description of insomnia, fear, threatening, death, mourning and remembering of the past.
> 
> What is the plan? And will it work?

It was quiet in the house, the only noise being the soft breaths coming from the sleeping forms on the couch. Outside, the wind blew quietly through the leaves, managing to get a few of them to fall to the ground. It didn’t take long for it to start raining. 

Joan was the first to wake up. The splatter of rain on the windows had woken them up. They rubbed their eyes tiredly, glancing around the room. 

It was dark and they had to let their eyes adjust to it before they could make out the shapes of the room. On the other side of the couch laid Thomas, sleeping happily. The TV was off and the remotes were precisely placed on the livingroom table.

Joan stretched their body, before standing up. Blindly walking through the lower floor, careful to not trip on anything. It took a minute till they found the bathroom door. They carefully opened it and slid inside, turning on the lights when the door was shut.

 

Upstairs Patton laid curled up to Roman, a firm but gentle grip, to keep him from going anywhere. Roman had pouted at first, but happily curled up to Patton when sleep began to sneak up on him. 

Beside them laid Virgil, curled up against Logan, humming happily as he snuggled closer to Logan’s form. Logan, on the other hand, was wide awake. His eyes burned as he turned to look at the clockwork on the bedside table. It was early, close to four in the morning when he decided to get up. 

Carefully he untangled himself from Virgil. Said man turned towards Patton, searching with his hand for the missing warmth. When he found Patton’s form, he snuggled up to him, sighing happily as Patton hugged him back. 

Logan took a minute to watch them, a goofy smile in his face. He was lucky, and he wouldn’t change anything. He turned around, walking out of the room they had stayed in for the night. It was quiet. Logan tiptoed to the stairs, glancing down to see if the coast was clear. 

On the couch laid Thomas, a blanket pulled over his body as he snored lightly. The TV was shut, and in the kitchen stood a abandoned bowl of popcorn. At least he had tried to clean up before falling asleep. 

Logan quietly made his way downstairs, careful not to wake Thomas. He made his way into the kitchen, deciding a cup of tea might help him fall asleep. He turned on the kettle and reached to grab a cup, still being careful to not wake Thomas. He needed to sleep.

Just as he was about to put the teabag in the cup, a noise stopped his motions. Behind him, he could hear a shuddering breath and the sound of a frying pan being being raised from it’s earlier place. The frying pan gliding against the counter was loud in the empty night, as Logan turned around, the teabag fell to the ground as the kettle finished. 

 

“Joan? Logan?”. Came a sleepy voice from the living room, followed by shuffling as the person made his way into the kitchen. 

Both of them locked at Thomas, Joan with confusion and Logan with relief. Thomas, himself, looked worriedly at the both of them, his hands fiddling with the hem of his shirt. It was Joan who broke the silence. 

“I’m confused… You know each other?... You never told me you had a roommate…”. Joan said, still holding the frying pan towards Logan. 

Logan was panicking. It took everything in him to not run away or disappear. He knew he had to stay and solve this, even if it meant he would get in trouble later. 

“It’s complicated…”. Explained Thomas, his eyes wandering to Logan, looking for a sign to stop. When Logan nodded back at him, he continued. “...Maybe we should sit down?... It’s a long story…”. 

Joan looked hesitantly at the both of them, before putting down the frying pan. They silently walked into the living room, all of them hesitant and worried about the situation. 

Joan took a seat by the end of the couch, a safe distance from Logan, who sat down on the other side of the couch. Thomas sat in the middle of them, looking at them both as he tried to figure out what to say. But, before he could, Logan spoke up, breaking the deafening silence. 

“...I’m not Thomas roommate, as you suggested… I lived here not long ago...”. He began, looking at Joan from across the couch. “...One day a burglar followed me home… as soon as I opened the door, they attacked me… killed me… I can’t leave this house... ”. Logan took a deep breath, looking back at Thomas, who gave him a reassuring smile. Logan continued.

“...Eventually Thomas found me… and accepted the situation… I’ve walked around here freely since then… We didn’t want to scare you or cause any trouble… so I stayed hidden…”. Logan dried away a few tears that had begun to fall. He was learning that it was okay to show emotions. 

“But I messed up… I didn’t see you downstairs and assumed you had returned home…”. 

“It’s true.”. Said Thomas, looking hopefully at his friend. “That’s why I never wanted to stay at my house… I was scared of how you would react… the situation was complicated and I handled it the wrong way… I’m sorry…”. 

Joan was staring at them both, their mouth slightly open in thought. Thomas was starting to panic. Logan was about to disappear when Joan finally spoke.

“It’s okay… I understand why you didn’t tell me…”. Joan began, standing up to give Thomas a hug. 

Thomas happily hugged him back, smiling happily as the parted. 

“Thank you.”. He said, allowing Joan to continue. 

"It's hard to trust someone with this information... and I understand why you hesitated in telling me... anyway...". 

Logan looked taken aback when Joan walked up to him. A hand was held out for him. He hesitantly took it. 

“It’s nice to finally meet you… I’m Joan.”. 

“Nice to meet you… I’m Logan.”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things turned out fine… Sometimes life doesn’t care about your choices, but everything has a meaning, right? 
> 
> Remember to be careful everyone \\(♡_♡)/ 
> 
> ♡ Have a nice day/night ♡


	18. May I introduce myself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW! This chapter contains description of fear, hopelessness, anxiety and doubt. 
> 
> What happened to the plan? What is the meaning of all of this? And who is trying to stop them?

Roman was the second to wake up. He groaned as he pushed himself up, frowning when he noticed it was still early. He looked at the others, gasping when he noticed Logan was absent. He rushed out of the room, almost falling in the process. 

“No, no, no, no, no, no…”. He mumbled, as he summoned his sword. 

He searched the hallway, looking for any sign of Logan. Opening the doors as quiet, yet as fast as he could. It wasn’t until he ran towards the stairs he found Logan. He quickly held his hand over his mouth to stop the gasp from escaping his throat. 

In the living room sat Thomas, Joan and Logan, laughing happily. Roman could feel the fury rise within him. Why was Logan allowed to meet the human but not him? He was just about to walk downstairs when he felt a hand reach for him. When he looked back, no one was there. 

He looked back down again, noticing Logan staring at him with wide eyes. They locked eyes for a moment, before he looked back to Joan and Thomas. Roman stared at them, slowly walking down the stairs, sword still in his hands. 

After a while, Thomas noticed Logan’s glares. He looked back to see Roman sneaking up to them. Roman stopped abruptly, smiling sheepishly at Thomas. It didn’t take long until Joan noticed too, and looked behind to see what Thomas and Logan was looking at. 

Roman froze. Joan was staring directly at him, a confused look in their face. He looked back at Thomas, who sighed. 

“...You want to introduce yourself?”. Thomas asked, looking at a frozen Roman. 

Roman looked at them for a moment. This didn’t go according to plan, not because he had one in the first place. 

After a moment's hesitation, he dropped the sword, which disappeared. Joan looked at him with awe. Roman striked his a pose, his right hand beside his face and his left arm under his chest. 

“The name’s Roman.”. He said, smiling brightly. 

He happily jumped up to Joan, who happily shook his hand. Roman animatedly began talking about everything and nothing, allowing Joan to ask question every now and then. 

The conversation continued. Roman ignored the glances from Logan and Thomas, focusing only on Joan. He was finally able to meet them. 

 

Shortly after Roman ran out the room, Patton and Virgil woke up, both missing the warmth the others had provided. Patton cheerfully sat up, patiently waiting for Virgil to do the same. 

“Where’s the others?”. Virgil asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“Let’s go find them!”. Patton cried out, dragging a still sleepy Virgil after him. 

Virgil let himself be dragged away, into the hallway. He didn’t hide the smile on his lips as Patton happily smiled back at him. 

It wasn’t until they found Logan and Roman, that Virgil’s smile faded. There, in the living, sat Logan and Roman talking to Joan and Thomas. Virgil looked up at Patton, who was smiling even brighter now. 

Patton looked back at him, Virgil forced a smile. Patton quietly asked if he wanted to go down. Virgil looked down at the others, and then back to Patton. He let go of Patton’s hand, taking a step back. Patton held out his hand towards him, giving him a reassuring smile. 

Virgil looked down at the others again, noticing the smiles on Logan and Roman’s face. It looked nice. But could they really trust them?

“You go first.”. Virgil said, giving Patton his warmest smile. 

“You sure?”. Patton asked, holding out his hand for Virgil again. 

“Yeah… I’m sure…”. 

Patton gave him a hug, before practically running down the stairs, to join the others. He cheerfully introduced himself to Joan, smiling brightly the whole time. He happily joined the conversation. Joan smiled at them all. They looked kind. 

 

Virgil took another step back, trying to calm his breathing. Could he really trust the human? What if he they were dangerous? They could leave, like the others?

He took another step backwards, sitting down on the floor. His mind was racing. But this was Thomas’s friend? Maybe they were nice? 

Virgil stood up, walking carefully to the top of the stairs. He glanced down at the others. They were smiling happily, laughing at one of Patton’s puns. Obvious, since Patton had a big grin on his lips, while Logan let out a groan. 

Their voices was quiet. Virgil could barely make out the words. He thought about sneaking closer, but quickly dismissed the idea. He looked back at hallway. It was safer up here. But the others were downstairs. 

He took a deep breath, dragging his hands through his hair. Hesitantly he took a step towards the stairs, determined to introduced himself. A hand stopped him, dragging him back to the shadows. Virgil looked at the other with wide eyes. 

“Be careful, okay?”. 

“I will.”. Virgil answered, smiling shyly. “You could join, you know?”.

The other shook his head, disappearing in the dark. 

 

Virgil walked down the stairs, not missing how Patton smiled at him. He stopped at the end of the stairs, Joan was looking straight at him. He froze for a second, before taking a deep breath. He stuffed his hands in his hoodie as he looked away. He hated that everyone was looking at him, but he didn’t want to ruin this. 

“Sup.”. He said, smiling shyly at Joan. 

“Sup.”. Joan answered, smiling brightly back at him. 

Virgil watched the hand Joan held out for him. He hesitated before shaking it.

“You can call me Virgil.”. He said, stuffing his hands back in his hoodie. 

“My name’s Joan.”. Joan answered, smiling at him. 

Virgil took a seat beside Thomas. The silence remained and Virgil felt himself panicking. Maybe he could just disappear, but Thomas stopped him, holding his hand. Patton continued talking, dragging away the attention from Virgil, and the others followed. 

As the conversation started again, Virgil noticed the others smiling happily at him. He smiled back, still a bit hesitant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no words.
> 
> Stay safe and remember to be careful \\(♡_♡)/


	19. This is normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW! This chapter contains description of fear of being abandoned. 
> 
> There really isn’t much to say.

As the clock turned eight, Patton hurried of to the kitchen before anyone could stop him. He had already taken up most of the ingredients when Thomas called after him. He ignored the statements telling him he didn’t need to, happily turning his focus to Joan. 

“You like pancakes, kiddo?”. He asked, smiling happily. 

“Ehh… yeah…”. Joan said, hesitant of what to do. 

Patton began mixing the ingredients. Joan hesitantly looked at Thomas, who gave him a smile.

“Don’t worry… he always makes breakfast in the morning… we tried to stop him but…”. He looked back at Patton, who happily poured some milk into the bowl. “...he’s very stubborn…”. 

 

Virgil stood up as well, silently looking at Joan as he walked by. He walked up to Patton and whispered something in his ear. Patton smiled at him and nodded, Virgil retrieved the plates from the cabinet. 

The others joined shortly after, allowing Joan and Thomas to talk, industurbed. Thomas smiled at them, happy that he and Joan was alone to talk. 

He turned to Joan, who looked back at him. 

“Look… I’m sorry for not telling you about this… and for being so stubborn about you visiting… I understand if you’re mad, you have every right to be...”. He began, rubbing his neck awkwardly. “This was new for me too… and I was scared of what you would say about this… I’m sorry…”. 

Joan looked at him for a moment, before embracing Thomas in a hug. 

“It’s okay… I understand… it’s their choice to reveal themself, and I respect that… I’m not mad…”.

 

Just as they let go of each other, Patton happily jumped up to them. 

“Breakfast ready, kiddos!”. He said cheerfully, dragging both Joan and Thomas to the table. 

Joan smiled happily as he let himself get dragged away. Thomas was also smiling, being used to Patton’s bubbly personality. 

The breakfast was spent eating and talking about everything and nothing. Logan explained how he ended up meeting Joan early in the morning. How he had assumed Joan had returned home, and that he went downstairs to get a morning snack. Roman explained his part, summoning his sword for Joan to get a closer look. Patton was jumping with joy as he explained his part, making several puns as he talked. 

Virgil didn’t say much about it, since most of his story was the same as Patton’s. He kept glancing at Joan throughout the breakfast. Joan must have noticed, because he gave Virgil a reassuring smile. Virgil felt himself relax, giving the other a smile back. Maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patton loves his famILY \\(♡_♡)/


	20. One big, happy family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW! This chapter contains description of fear and anxiety. 
> 
> Well… I’m back \\(O_O)/  
> Last week didn’t really like me… and neither does this week… 
> 
> I’m not doing well… However, I will try to keep updating once a week, but I apologize if that doesn’t happen. Sorry.

It didn’t take long until Joan began visiting regularly, much to everyone’s joy. They grew closer to each other, even though it took some time. Their meeting hadn’t been planned and they were all stressed out because of it. 

Logan was the most stressed. 

He had disappeared for several days, telling everyone he was busy. The others had offered to help him, but he refused to tell them what he was working with. 

It didn’t take long for the others to figure out why Logan kept disappearing. He felt guilty. It was his carelessness that lead to them all meeting. Even if Thomas and the others were more than happy, Logan couldn't stop blaming himself for it. The stress, the awkwardness, the guilt. He messed up the plan they had worked so hard to keep. 

The others tried to assure him it was okay, but Logan refused to listen. It was Virgil who had gotten him to talk. He had found Logan hiding in one of the cabinets, with a box of cereal close to his chest, as if it helped him calm down. The two had talked a bit, before Logan agreed to meet the others again. 

That night, after inviting Joan, Logan explained why he had kept hidden, why he didn't talk to any of them. 

They listened to him, reassured him that everything was okay, and Logan believed them. Everything was okay again. 

 

Out of the five of them, Roman was the happiest. He had wanted to talk with Joan for the longest time, and was more than excited to finally be able to do so. They had spent long days talking about the outside world, which Roman missed deeply. 

Sometimes Joan and Roman would spend time together watching movies or musicals. Both of them singing and acting as it played on the computer. 

They had fun together and Roman loved their company. 

 

The others had seen it coming, everyone expect Joan. The second time Joan was invited, Patton had tackled them in a hug. Joan had been a bit startled at first, but happily returned to hug. Patton, on the other hand, didn't plan on leaving them soon. He was practically glued to Joan’s side, a happy smile on his face.

The others had to help them get further than one step inside the house, simply unsticking Patton from them. It had worked until Joan entered the kitchen, where Thomas stood. Patton jumped up from behind the couch, grabbing Joan for yet another hug. Thomas laughed at them, telling Joan they would get used to it. 

It was a bit hard the first few times, but Joan managed to get Patton to only hold hands when they were walking around. At the movie nights, Patton would curl up to Joan and Thomas, holding them both tight. Both of them couldn’t help but smile, enjoying the embrace from Patton. 

 

Virgil was hesitant at first. He had stayed hidden with Logan at first. Logan was happy for the company but refused to tell the other why he was hiding. 

At their third visit, Virgil and Joan had stumbled up on each other by accident. Virgil was floating around through the cabinets, in search for a snack. Without him noticing, Joan entered, searching for a snack themself. 

It wasn't until Joan opened the fridge, that they saw each other. A scream was heard through the house, and Thomas and the others came running. They all laughed as they saw the two looking horrified at each other, but they quickly began to laugh. 

Slowly, he began to interact more with Joan, taking small steps at a time. Joan seemed okay with the slow progress and Virgil felt happy for it. He found himself enjoying the others company more and more. 

 

Thomas was just happy that everyone was happy. Things had turned out fine and they were all enjoying each others company, slowly but safely opening up to each other. 

They felt like one big, happy family together and they couldn't be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to be careful ♡


	21. Why? (Read the notes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW! This chapter contains description of fear, attacks, blood, fighting, strangling, tears, hate, regret, sorrow and panic.  
> NOTE that Deceit is present in this chapter and will be for the continuation of this story
> 
> Remember to be careful ♡
> 
> *Mysterious music is playing in the background*

Thomas sat in his bedroom on the bed, sighing as he worked. The others were downstairs, enjoying each other company as a Disney movie played on the TV. If he listened carefully he could here Roman singing along to one of the songs and Logan who let out a groan at him. Soon after Patton could be heard giggling. Virgil was usually quiet but sometimes, even he, would laugh as Roman gasped at the fact Logan had provided.

Thomas let a smile form on his lips, hearing the others so happy made him happy. They trusted him and he was thankful for that. He felt relieved that Joan was okay with it all, he had been very nervous about it, but Joan had assured him he had nothing to worry about. They had became good friends since they all meet. 

As he turned back to his computer, a pair of yellow eyes stared back at him from the door. Silently watching him, taking in every move and sound Thomas let out. 

Thomas didn’t notice anything until something in his brain told him he was being watched. He quickly glanced around the room. His eyes landed on the other pair of eyes, staring at him. A yellow light emitted from them, they looked at him angrily. 

“Hi…”. Thomas whispered, waving a little for the eyes to see. 

A body showed up around the eyes and the man floated towards him. Said man had brown, dark hair tucked under a hat. On his hands a pair of yellow gloves sat and the cape he wore floated weightless around his body. Most of his clothes were black with a touch of yellow, a favorite color it seemed. 

Thomas tried to look calm as the man approached him, but couldn’t help to back away a little. The man, however, didn’t seem bothered by it, instead he leaned in closer. 

When they were face to face the man finally spoke, his voice quiet but convincing. 

“Hello there.”. The man said. “Nice to finally meet you.”. 

“Nice to meet you too…”. Thomas looked the other in the eyes, a warm feeling filling his body. “I’m Thomas… what’s your-”. 

But before he could finish, a hand traveled up his arm, a featherlight touch tickling his skin. 

“You are real…”. The man said, confusion in his voice.

Thomas sat frozen on the place, allowing the man to touch his arm. He wasn’t bothered with it but he couldn’t deny he was a bit scared.

“Wh- what’s your name?”. Thomas finally asked. The man let go of his arm, smiling shyly at him.

“I don’t remember my real name… I had many names when I was alive…”. The man looked away from Thomas, as he continued to explain. “You can call me Deceit… that’s what the others call me… probably because of what I did when I was alive...”.

“What-”. Before Thomas could ask, the man looked back at him. The yellow eyes were once again angry, but quickly became calm once he saw Thomas’s panicked expression. He stared at Thomas for a while before continuing. 

“I was an actor and a writer… people loved to watch my performances… and I loved to play them… mostly they were others works but I performed a couple of my own too... 

A director saw me one night and decided that he liked it… he offered me a chance to prove myself… and I took it… I was happier than I’ve ever been…

Everyone else... was not… I performed in front of him a couple of times… he loved me…”. Deceit took a deep breath, looking at Thomas once again. 

“One day when I was walking home, someone hit me in the head, causing me to fall… I was quickly surrounded and beaten… every part of me was covered in bruises and blood when they finally stopped…

I thought they were done, but I couldn’t be more wrong… they made me suffer… hitting me over and over again were I was already hurt… they strangle me until I was gasping for air, only to release it just before I died… they never stopped...

I wasn’t surprised when it happened… all the injuries they managed to do... my whole body was broken… They left me on the street that night… to die… and to watch everything I worked for vanish…”.

“I’m so sorry…”. Thomas whispered, to not startle the man whose head now hung low.

“I don’t need your pity…”. 

Before Thomas could answered, Deceit hugged him. His body was as cold as the others, and he seemed to take away Thomas warmth. But Thomas didn’t complain, he simply allowed the other to enjoy the hug.

As the man snuggled closer to him, Thomas draw comforting circles on his back. Deceit didn’t cry but his breathing was heavy and cracked at different times, struggling to keep it even. 

“I knew them… I used to call them… friends…”. Deceit said after a long time. 

Thomas hugged him closer and Deceit let out a small sob, unable to keep the tears from falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. Thank you for reading this and I hope you have a nice day/night. ♡
> 
> I know I haven’t updated in a while, and for that I apologize. A lot has happened and I’m not doing well, therefore the updates have been all over the place. I still love writing on this story and I will definitely finish it, I just need more time to do so. 
> 
> With that said, the next update will probably be out in the end of January. Meanwhile I will try to figure out some stuff on my own, and finish a couple more chapters for you all. Sorry again for not posting in a while. I wish you all a happy new year and a good continuation ♡
> 
> I’ll see you again by the end of January ♡ Stay safe and remember to be careful.


	22. Explanation

Hello…

In the last chapter I told you all I would be back in the end of January, with hopefully a few new chapters. I’m aware that it’s now in the middle of February, and there still hasn’t been any updates. I’m sorry about that. 

I intended this year to be different, a new beginning. I promised myself to get help, even if I was frightened to do so. I promised myself to talk to my parents and to those close to me. 

I had an appointment by the beginning of the year, and I told myself that things would get better… they didn’t. I was forced into a lot of things during the start of this year, things I didn’t want to do and things I had no control over. There hasn’t been a single day since this year started, that I haven’t cried. 

I’m exhausted to say the least, and I’m still doing horribly. I can barely get through the day anymore… and to be honest, I’m starting to believe it isn’t worth it anymore.

 

I guess a few of you already figured out, I haven’t written much during this year… and the things I’ve written are awful, in more than one way.

I don’t really know when I will be coming back to this story. Believe me, I really really want to continue writing on this and hopefully one day I can complete it. I have the story sort of figured out, I know what I want to happen and how it should end. 

It’s just been really hard to sit down and write. It’s like the words all are there, but when I try, the words just die and I can do nothing to save them. 

 

I will be gone for a while more… I can’t say how long that is going to be, but I want to finish this story, and I’m sure going to fight to get it done. 

Feel free to comment anything, tell me what you think and I will try to answer. 

Remember to stay safe ♡


	23. Explanation 2

So…

I know it’s been a long time since I updated this story, longer than I hoped it would take. I believe I own all of you who have read this story an explanation. 

The appointment in the beginning of the year started out bad, and only got worse as time went on. When I posted my first explanation, things was really bad and I believed it wasn’t worth it anymore. 

Today, things are better. I’m not saying that it’s good. I’m still struggling a lot, but it’s beginning to look a bit brighter. I feel like I’ve gotten the help I wished for in the beginning of the year. 

I have a long way to go, but this time, it feels better. 

 

About the story… 

I will not finish it. Sorry if you were hoping that I would, but it will probably not happen. 

I’m not really happy with it, and I feel like everything’s a mess. I don’t know why, but I do. I’m just stuck, and I can’t find the energy to continue it. 

I’m so grateful for all the nice comments and kudos I received on this story. I honestly didn’t think anyone would even read this, so thank you for doing that.

 

Feel free to comment anything, tell me what you think and I will try to answer.

Remember to stay safe ♡

**Author's Note:**

> If you are reading this, Thank you for doing so \\(♡_♡)∕
> 
> Remember to be careful!


End file.
